Field Trip Gone Wrong
by BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses
Summary: When 4 people are stuck in the glass house after their bus crashes, how will they survive? And what happens when one gets close to a ghost...or two. Will they live and set the ghosts free, or die trying? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to ch.1 of......Field Trip Gone Wrong.**

**I, sadly, own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Alex's P.O.V:

"Need music." I moan. I was currently in a bus going to Washington, D.C. on a field trip. We were 1,352 miles away from the school and 3,682 miles away from our destination. The reason I was moaning was my most precious possession, my ipod, just ran out of batteries.

I am 17 and medium height, have waist long midnight black hair with natural silver highlights, and blue faked dyed highlights, light tanish skin bordering on pale, full, red lips, shocking blue eyes with black and grey specks, and am wearing a black T-shirt with a full moon and a wolf with sharp teeth howling at it, black converses that say 'Papa Roach' on one side and 'Three Days Grace' on the other, dark, almost black, blue jean shorts, a silver plain bracelet and black pony tail on my right wrist, a purple, black, and blue loose beaded choker, and a silver chain with a obsidian, amethyst, and onyx combined rose emblem about the size of a quarter.

"Your ipod already is dead, you need to lay off of that thing." my friend Moony, her real name was Amber, lectured from the seat in front of me. She was 17 and medium height, like me, had dirty blond, frizzy hair up in a pony-tail, chocolate brown eyes, medium tan skin, she was a little to slim, and she was wearing light blue jean shorts that came an inch above her knees, white converse and a black T-shirt that had a Hersey bar on it.

"You really are addicted to that thing." Rose [real name Melina], Moony's fraternal twin [they don't look alike], adds. She is 17 and short, had shoulder length black hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing light pink shorts, dark blue converses, and a black T-shirt with a mouse on it.

"Oh shut up you two," I complain, "You guys know I love my ipod."

"If you love it so much, run away with it, go to Vegas, and get married to a drunken priest so he will marry you off to a machine." Moony exclaims sarcastically.

"Okay, you two can be the drunken bride's maids." I agree in a serious tone. They are shocked at my serious tone. After a tense minute I break out in laughter.

"Ha Ha, very funny." A voice sneers behind Moony and Rose [in front of me though].

"Shut up, will ya!" seethes Moony. She growls lowly in her throat.

"Freaks," Drake scowls, "You're all freaks."

"Thanks Dragon Boy." I tease.

"Quit calling me that," the prat hisses before sitting back down.

"Dragon Boy?" Rose asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Drake means dragon." Moony explains. Drake was a tall 17 year-old, he has bleach blond hair, grey eyes, and was wearing some expensive dark blue jeans, 100.00 dollar shoes, and a white shirt made of some expensive material. His dad was filthy rich.

"I love the saying 'stupid blonds', it always applies." I say with a smirk.

"Yeah....Hey!" Moony says before elbowing me and the laughing Rose. After we calm down we start talking again.

"Why do we have to go on a field trip, I would rather be cutting school and sleeping in." I complain. They nod their heads in agreement. Before we can continue our discussion, the bus speeds up with a jerk.

"What the..." I am cut off as the bus driver starts yelling.

"I've lost control of the bus." he yells in vain, the rest of the class's screams make him impossible to hear. Before we can scream like the rest of the class, the bus tips over!

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.........." we all yell. The bus hits the ground and skids on the blacktop. We skid off the road....right into a huge oak tree. The bus hits it with a crash. All screams stop on impact. I hear moaning but am too blinded by pain to care. I push a random person off of me. I look down at myself. I have a piece of glass in my leg, and arm. My clothes are covered in dirt and a little blood from others. I slowly wrap my hand around the shard in my leg and jerk it out with a strangled cry. I do the same with my arm. I slow stand up, using the bus for support and holding my arm. I walk over to a in pain Rose and unconscious.

"You gonna live?" I ask as Rose pulls a shard of glass out of her shoulder. She moans in pain in response. I sit down beside Moony and check her for injuries. All I had to do was pull a shard of glass out of her hand.

"Wake up........wake up......wake up...." I try and shake her. After a while she sits up, awake.

"What the.....what happened to you two!?" she asks us, worry evident in her voice.

"The bus crashed, I ended up with a shards of glass in my leg and arm. Rose got a piece in her shoulder." I explain briefly.

"Owwww..." she moans as she bends her wounded hand. I smirk at her.

"We can't stay here, in the night time, on a bus of wounded people. Grab your bags and prepare for a long walk." I instruct standing up. The nod and we get our bags. We walk to the road and start walking in a random direction.

[5 hour time lapse]

"Can't go on, any longer." Moony says dramatically. I chuckle in response.

"Try." Rose and me glare.

"But I didn't run track like you two, I'm not very used to running for a long time." she points out.

"So." I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up you two. I see something, but I can't tell what it is." Rose says, pointing to something a half-mile walk away.

"It's a.....glass house." I explain, straining my eyes.

"Cool.....let's go!" we cheer, moving at a faster pace. After 14 minutes we reach the dark glass house. It's surround by the thick forest.

"Man,...this house is creepy," Moony whispers.

"Sweet," Rose and I cheer, high fiving each other.

"Let's go in already," Moony moans, "I'd rather be inside the freaky house than outside in the middle of the night." We shrug and walk towards the door.

"We need a key," Moony points out, "Well, let's go." Rose grabs her before she can run away.

"It's like a locket, it can only be opened by a key. See those gears in the walls, when the door opens, the house turns on." I explain.

"But we don't need a key," I smirk, limping to my bag, "I might be able to pick it, just like any other lock." I grab my survivor knife, taser [never know when you'll need it], and liquid, quick drying rubber.

"What...."

"The...."

"Heck," Moony and Rose say together.

"Shut up and let me work," I mumble kneeling in front of the key hole. I could tell this key was probably mechanical to open a machine ran house. I fill the key hole with the liquid rubber and stick my knife in it. After 10 minutes I think the liquid rubber has taken shape and hardened. I pull on the knife and struggle to get the rubber key out. Sense rubber bends, I pulled it out. I took the knife out of the rubber key and put and rubber key back in. I got the taser and shocked the rubber. After a minute, the visible part of the key disappeared into the keyhole and creaking was heard. After a second the house lit up with lights and the gears in the walls were moving, opening the doors. I throw everything back in my bag and limp into the house, Moony and Rose following in shock.

"How," Moony say, pointing towards the door.

"A couple years ago, I heard there was a brutal murdering here of Arthur, Kathy, Robert Kriticos, their nanny Maggie Bess and Dennis Rafkin, they were here after Cyrus Kriticos died and left the house to Arthur. Who or what killed them is unknown," I explain, "I studied up on the house and learned a lot about how it works. The only thing I didn't understand is who murdered them, this is the only entrance."

"I heard about that......THIS IS THE HOUSE!" Moony yells in fear.

"Shut up, you're giving me a headache." I hiss, rubbing my temples.

"Sweet....well I'm tired," Rose says. Moony nod reluctantly in agreement. We all jump as the house shifts...and the doors close and lock.

"Oh no, there's no way out. There's no way to open the door from the inside...that I know of." I mumble sadly.

"W-WHAT!" Rose and Moony yell.

"We'll figure a way out in the morning. For now let's go to a bedroom. If I'm right, on the second floor, there's a large bedroom with three separate, king size beds, walk in closet and full conjoining bathroom," I whisper, walking towards the stairs, "And don't touch or break anything."

"Wow, this is bigger than my living room," Moony whispers in amazement as we enter the bedroom. I walk into the bathroom as they fight over beds and the T.V. remote. I shut the glass door behind me. The bathroom was completely black marble except the ceiling, walls, door, and floor. All the glass, except the mirror, was white and you couldn't see through it, much to my relief. I took a long, hot shower before getting out, getting dressed in night clothes [black silk shorts, purple T-shirt with black rose and stem with thorns wrapping around stomach, rose necklace, and fuzzy black slippers], badged the wound in my arm and leg, and blow drying my waist long, midnight black hair with silver and blue highlights. I walk back into the bedroom, bag with muddy clothes in hand.

"AAAAHHHH," Moony and Rose yell, watching some bloody, gore movie. I just smirk as I see the bloody massacre scene on the screen. I throw myself into the only remaining bed in the middle, throwing off my black fuzzy slippers on the way.

"You guys wanna goof off?" I asked, turning down the volume on the T.V.

"Sure," they agreed. I ran down the stairs to the main level living room and found a huge stereo system with speakers almost my height.

"Oh no," I heard Rose mutter behind me, seeing me marveling at the sound system.

"Sweet," I said with an evil grin. I turned it on, plugged my dead ipod, that I put in my pocket, into the main system. It would play the music off my ipod while charging it. I put it on random, turned the stereo up ALL the way, and looked at Moony and Rose in pity, while I was used to abusing my ears, they weren't. As the song came on, I jumped up on the coffee table and sang along. Moony and Rose humming along after the instrumental.

**" Are you lost in your lies?  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize  
Your crusade's a disguise?  
Replaced freedom with fear  
You trade money for lives  
I'm aware of what you've done," I sang.**

**"No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced**

**I see pain, I see need  
I see lairs and fiends  
Abuse power with greed  
I had hope, I believed  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived  
You will pay for what you've done!**

**No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced!**

**Thieves and hypocrites!  
Thieves and hypocrites!  
Thieves and hypocrites!**

**No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced**

**No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced**

**Your time has come to be replaced  
Your time has come to be erased!" I finished.**

"Nice singing...and clothes," a voice says. I spin around, posed for attack and lung at the figure. They grunt as I push them to the ground. I can't see through my and the person's hair. I hear Moony and Rose laughing in the corner and slowly move my and the person's hair out of the way.

"Would you mind...getting off..of me," Drake wheezes. I jump off of him, doing a back-flip.

"Why and how are you here," I growled through clenched teeth. I could see by the blood on his shirt that in the crash he got pretty banged up himself.

"I was walking up the road in a random direction. I saw turned into a clearing just in time to see you 3 come into this glass house. I ran as fast as I could and managed to get inside and out of the way before you guys saw me. I hid behind a samurai suit and after you 3 went upstairs, I walked around and got lost. So when I heard music, I followed it, knowing it would lead me to Alex. And here we are now." he explained. I sat down on the couch, when suddenly....the house started shifting!

"What the he..." I never got to finish as I was separated from Moony and Rose by a glass wall sliding down in-between us. I looked around my side and saw Drake flat on his back on the floor. I saw Moony trying to yell at me, but I couldn't hear her.

"The glass is sound proof," I mused.

"Then how could I hear it," Drake said confused, standing up.

"The door was open and the hallway you were in had no glass walls completely separating you from us," I wondered. He nodded in understanding.

"Why are we being civil?" I asked.

"Because you almost just beat me up out of instinct," he muttered, trying to make sure I didn't hear him.

"That must've been a big bruise to your over sized ego," I teased. We start to walk around aimlessly.

"Let's separate," Drake suggested.

"No, in horror movies, whenever people split up, they end up dead," I explained.

"Okay....you watch way too many horror and gore movies," he lectures. As I notice our surroundings, I see we're near the stairs to the basement.

"Oooowwwww," I hear Drake moan, falling to the ground. I turn to face him and immediately have to dodge a knife coming towards my head. I look to the wielder to see a teenage girl around my age, naked, though covered in so many deep cuts it didn't matter. She was wet with blood and water, her skin a blueish white....like a..

"Ghost," I mutter. She tilts her head at me.

"How can I see you," I wondered aloud. She seems to be thinking the same thing. 'Let's see, all ghost things and murders that relate to this girl.' I think. I remember reading a roman book at the library near my boarding school. It was about the...Black Zodiac! This is the...Angry Princess.

"The Angry Princess," I whisper. That catches her attention. She looks at me expectantly, like I knew her.

"I don't know your real name," I answer her unasked question. My answer must have angered her, cause she swung at me again with the knife.

"Help me you moron!" Drake hissed at me, trying to stand up. The Angry Princess ran at me, knife ready to strike. I was frozen. Just as she was about to attack, I dodged and pushed her into the glass wall with Latin writings on a pained scream she disappeared. I stared in shock at my hands.

"What happened," Drake whispered from beside me.

"That was the Angry Princess, a ghost of the Black Zodiac. I shouldn't be able to see, let alone touch her." I explain, turning towards him.

"Ghost?....are you okay," he asked, holding a hand to my forehead. I growl at him.

"What attacked you then, I didn't have any weapons," I ask.

"I...don't know." he admitted.

"Well that was just one of the 12 ghosts of the Black Zodiac. I think all 12 are here and some of them aren't very nice. We need to get somewhere safe and fast, she might be back." I said, throwing his arm over my shoulders and starting to walk away from the basement. 'The basement...I didn't read anything about the basement, other than there was just glass, jail like cells down there.' I think.

"We need to find Cyrus's library and fast." I whisper to myself.

"Of all times to go to a library." Drake mutters beside, obviously hearing what I said. As I remember from past studying of the house, I remember the way to the library. We thankfully make it there unharmed. When we go into the library the door shuts behind us. The glass around the room had Latin on it. I sit Drake in a chair. I lock the door. I felt like we weren't alone. I stopped breathing and covered his mouth and nose, giving him a warning glance to stay quiet. I could breathing coming from underneath the desk. I release Drake and glide silently to the desk. I kneel down facing the hollow part of the desk.

"Hi guys!" I yell, scaring them. They both jump and hit their heads on the top on the desk. I fall back laughing, I could hear Drake chuckle from his chair. I stop laughing as they crawl out from under the desk. Moony had a deep cut on her arm, as did Rose.

"What happened?" I ask, already having an idea. They looked at each other than turned towards me.

"Something we couldn't see attacked us, all we heard was an evil.....giggle," Moony explained for both of them.

"We are in a house with 12 other ghosts. They are the ghosts of the Black Zodiac. Only I can see and touch them though. The Latin writing on the walls are curses and containment spells to keep the ghosts from fazing through the walls into rooms." I explain to them. They looked stunned.

"That makes sense. I remember reading that some humans can see, contact and touch ghosts." Rose mused. I stood up and started looking through the desk till I found a book in Latin. I opened to the first page and saw a picture of twelve symbols surrounding a middle point were a faceless person was drawn. I could translate every word except when it came to the spells and curses.

"The Eye of Hell."I mutter in amazement.

"What?" Moony, Rose, and Drake ask in horror and confusion.

"The reason the Black Zodiac ghosts are here are to open the Eye of Hell. There are twelve ghosts: the First Born Son, the Torso, the Bound Woman, the Withered Lover, the Torn Prince, the Angry Princess, the Pilgrimess, the Great Child and the Dire Mother, the Hammer, the Jackal, the Juggernaut, and a willing sacrifice." I said, showing each ghost's page when I said their names.

"A willing sacrifice?" Drake asked in wonder.

"To actually open the Eye, someone alive must willingly sacrifice them-self for love." I explain.

"Search around here for anything to tell use how to get out of here." I instruct, starting to go through the desk again. After 10 minutes of searching I found a dusty laptop under some papers.

"I found a laptop." I told the others. I turned it on and saw that the back round was the same as the picture in the book of twelve symbols, the ghosts, around a sacrifice. I clicked on a disk icon and on came a video recording of Cyrus giving the glass house to Arthur. It was made a month before Cyrus died in a 'freak' accident at a junkyard.

"I don't know why, but I think the ghosts have something to do with all the deaths here. They attack any living thing. Drake and I already were attacked by the Angry Princess." I say suspiciously.

"We got attacked by a ghost that was male, and had an evil, insane laugh." Moony described again in more detail.

"The Jackal. Oh crap, if he's out we're dead, mainly us girls," I warn.

"Why," Drake asked.

"The Jackal is one of the worst. He can't be controlled easily. He likes to....attack and torture the female gender. I think I've heard of his death." I try to remember.

"They only use head cages at..." I try to remember, knowing only one hospital, jail or asylum used them. I used the laptop and searched 'asylums'. After searching through some of them, I saw an account of one burning to the ground. I clicked on it and read through it silently. 'Borehamwood Asylum was burnt down for an unknown reason. Only one person died in the fire. His name was Ryan Kuhn. After attacking a nurse, he was confined in a straight jacket, a head-cage, and a lone, padded cell in the dark basement.'

"The Jackal is Ryan Kuhn," I state to the others simply, "He died in a fire at Borehamwood Asylum."

"I remember now, my mom used to work there....oh God, she was the nurse he attacked," I moan in agony.

"What's wrong?!" Rose asks, clearly worried and concerned.

"He was there for attacking and....raping women. I think you can guess what he did to my mom. And I ever mention that I don't know who my dad is. Also, my mom's hair is naturally silver." I explain in horror.

"Oh God, so that ghost might be..." Moony started. "...my father." I continue for her. We sat in silence till the house started shifting again. I look at the room I got separated into. I saw Moony beside me, Drake and Rose on the other side on the glass wall. I could hear....music!

"Moony, listen its music," I whsiper. We could hear it loud and clear. I smiled and started to sing along as we walked towards the living room. I sang and watched out for ghosts.

**" Go! C'mon C'mon C'mon**

**For crying out loud I'm running from a comedown  
God forbid I know I've been a letdown  
Reaching for the sky while laying in a gutter  
Kicking and screaming I'm singing bloody murder**

**I'm alive when I'm vulnerable I'm out of control I'm losing my soul  
I'm alive when I'm vulnerable I'm out of control I'm losing my soul**

**Alive**

**I can't be your angel when I'm living like a devil  
Can't be your lover when I'm living like a rebel  
Don't want your pity and I don't want your help  
Don't try to save me go take care of yourself**

**I'm alive when I'm vulnerable I'm out of control I'm losing my soul  
I'm alive when I'm vulnerable I'm out of control I'm losing my soul**

**I'm alive!  
Sick of the pain sick of the sorrow  
Sick of today I'm sick of tomorrow  
I'm addicted to the misery in my head  
I better stop before I end up dead**

**And so I climb, to the top, just to fall, to the bottom  
And so I climb, to the top, just to fall, to the bottom**

**Go! C'mon C'mon C'mon**

**Alive!!!**

**I'm alive when I'm vulnerable I'm out of control I'm losing my soul  
I'm alive when I'm vulnerable I'm out of control I'm losing my soul**

**I can't be your angel when I'm living like a devil  
Can't be your lover when I'm living like a rebel  
Don't want your pity and I don't want your help  
Don't try to save me go take care of yourself"**

" You know way to much music," Moony mutters as we reach the living room with the stereo.

"Is that supposed to be an insult," I laugh.

"Your laugh is like the Jackal's," Moony admits, "That's why when he first laughed we thought it was you...but then it attacked us."

"I must more like...it than I thought." I mutter.

"What about your mom," Moony said, trying to change the subject.

"My mom's name is Crystal. She is short, has short silver hair, tan skin, has grey eyes with black specks, and she hates any dark colors, she always wears light blue, pink, lavender, yellow and white. She was nice, kind, caring and loving. She couldn't hurt a fly. The reason she worked at the asylum in the first place was to help and save people." I sum up.

"Why haven't I met her? She sounds nice," Moony asks.

"She is nice...when she isn't drunk. When I was around the age of ten she went into severe depression and started drinking." I explain.

"Why around ten?"

"Remember how my hair used to be completely silver? Well, when my hair turned black, it reminded her of Ryan." I muse.

"Yeah...I remember laughing at you when your hair was half black, half silver," she laughed. I laugh with her. She stops after I start.

"Sorry, it just sounds too...creepy." She hesitates. As the next song comes on, we just hum as Seether sings Fake It. I spot a ghost walking towards us. He was tall, African American, had black eyes, one on his hands was gone, replaced by the type of hammer a blacksmith would use, and hundreds of large nails were driven into his skin.

"The Hammer," I whisper. Moony stops humming and looks at me in fright.

"Ghost," I whisper again. Slowly backing up. Moony followed my lead. When the Hammer sped up I ran for it.

"Run!" I yell. We ran as fast as we could. We stopped when we ran into a 'wall'.

"Oooowwww....did we really just run into a wall," I moan in despair.

"We are pathetic," Moony laughed. I had to hold a hand over my mouth so I didn't frighten her. As I stood up, I was shoved viciously into the glass wall behind me. My eyes widen in fear as I realize which ghost is in front of my.

"Run Moony, and don't look back," I wheeze. She looks at me in fear before nodding her head 'no'. I try to kick the Juggernaut in vain.

"The Juggernaut," I whisper. He was a 7 ft. giant, with blue skin, a...junkyard uniform, and was ridden with bullet holes. This is the description of the dead murder, the Breaker. His real name was Horace 'Breaker' Mahoney.

"Horace.....Mahoney," I wheeze out. That seems to catch his attention. His grip on my neck loosens, only then do I realize he isn't trying to kill me. He only kills by literally breaking people's bones.

"What," I ask in a whisper. He tilted his head to the side in a curious manor. I chuckled softly. I could see fear flash through Moony's eyes. I started to place facts together. He died about the time I was born. Cyrus mysteriously 'died' at a junkyard. Ghosts sometimes kill for no reason. Horace died at his junkyard. The junkyard where Cyrus died was where Juggernaut lived and died.

"You killed Cyrus Kriticos. Why?" I ask the Juggernaut. Suddenly, something hit him across the back. He drops me, and sense he was holding me against the wall, I fell 4 or 5 feet till my tailbone hit the glass floor. I could see Moony facing the, now angry, Juggernaut.

"Moony run!" I hiss at her. As the Juggernaut charges at her, she ducks and crawls through his legs. She quickly crawls over to me, helps me up and we run for it. I could hear the Juggernaut's loud foot steps behind us. As we reached the library, we run inside, shut the door, lock it, and slid down the door to the floor.

"You..idiot," I pant. She just started grinning like an idiot. We rested against the door for a minute. We were startled by a hysterical Drake and Rose.

"Let us in," they yelled. We unlocked the door and they, literally, stumbled in. We quickly shut and locked the door.

"What happened?!" Moony and I demand.

* * *

_Well, there's chapter one._

_Reviews and criticism are welcome._

_The first song was 'No More Sorrow' by Linkin Park, the second was 'Alive' by Papa Roach._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2.**

**I own nothing but Alex, Moony, and Rose. I don't own Drake, he's based off of Draco Malfoy in Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

"What happened!?" Moony and I shout to the hurt Rose and Drake.

"Ghost, that's what happened you idiots," Drake snaps. I growl slightly, scaring Moony and Rose.

"Sorry," I say, looking at Rose and Moony.

"Can you be more specific?" I ask Drake. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It was a he and he had a weapon that didn't cut...." he starts.

"Like a baseball bat," Rose cuts in, "Drake got hit in the side."

"Let me see," I sigh. He takes off his shirt. There was a gash still in his back from the Angry Princess and now he had some bruises around his ribs and stomach. When I brushed a hand over the bruises on his ribs, he flinched.

"You have some broken ribs." I state in the end.

"What ever ghost did this is a good hitter, it only took two hits to create this much damage." Rose muttered.

"He looked like he got in a fight with a cheese grater," she continues.

"How could you see him?" I ask in shock. She pulls a pare of regular glasses out of her pocket.

"I found these in a bathroom. I put them on and when I looked through them I could see the ghosts." she explains. I sat down and started to think.

'Cyrus had this house built......Latin containment spells....glass cells in the basement.... Black Zodiac.......unknown killings.....the Juggernaut killed him at a junk yard....glasses that were made to see ghosts....'

"Cyrus built this house and had Latin spells here for a reason. This house is a machine, a jail, and a trap. He planned the whole thing, to capture the ghosts, build the house, to fake his own death so Arthur would inherit the house, so they would be trapped in here like us, so Arthur would be the willing sacrifice and open the Eye of Hell. But when Cyrus captured the 12th. ghost, the Juggernaut, he died in the process and Arthur, Kathy, Bobby, Maggie and Dennis were trapped in here and killed by the ghosts. He had the glasses made so they could see the ghosts," I explain in anger, "The ghosts are attacking us because they want free....or to kill."

"Oh, God," Moony moaned, "We're dead."

"God can't help us now." Drake mutters. We sit in silence as I wrap some torn cloth around him to keep the bones from cracking farther. Drake puts on his shirt carefully.

"We need to find more glasses before the house shifts again." I break the silence. Everyone else nods their heads and we unlock the door before walking upstairs to our room, Rose and I looking out for ghosts. We reached the bedroom we were staying in. We sat Drake in a chair while I checked the bathroom for more ghost seeing glasses. I found two pairs. I walked back into the bedroom to find everyone asleep and the door open. I looked around and was relieved to see no ghosts. I shut the door and sat down on my bed. I reached into my pocket to listen to my ipodand was disappointed when I remembered it was in the living room down stairs....with the ghosts.

'If they touch my baby, I'll kill them......again.' I growl in my head. I slowly lose consciousness, wishing death to anyone who dares touch my precious ipod.

* * *

"WAKE UP OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR IPOD!" someone screams. I shoot up in bed my grab the person's neck, blood-lust almost taking over.

"Help," squeaks Rose, trying to loosen my death grip on her neck. As I realize who I am choking, I release her.

"Death shall come painfully to any who touch my baby," I growl. Moony and Rose's eyes widen in fear.

"You sound so much like him it's unrealistic," Moony whispers. My eyes and expression soften. I look around to find it is dawn and Drake was still asleep.

"I call taking a shower first," I call.

"Fine, I get second...."

"Third," we divide up. I grab some clothes and a towel before going into the bathroom and locking the door. I lock at myself in the full body mirror. My arms were smeared with dried blood, along with my back. My rose shirt was beyond repair, along with my shorts. My hair was messed up with some blood visible. The only thing that wasn't affected was my dark rose necklace. I take a shower, dry off, badge up myself, get dressed in the clothes I brought in [black blue jean shorts with a skull pattern over my left thigh, a black shirt with a blue flame design on the bottom, and rose necklace], and blow dry my long black, silver, and blue hair. After I'm all ready, I throw the destroyed clothes into a bag and go into the bedroom.

"No matter what we do, we can't wake him," Moony complains, slapping the still asleep Drake's cheek.

"Move," I sigh. I go next to him and whisper in his ear.

"Wake up or I will castrate you and shave you bald," I threaten. His eyes shot open and he jumped up so fast I thought he might have whip lash.

"Stay away from me you black haired..."

"Oh, shut up!" Rose and Moony shout. He huffs and sits back down, watching me cautiously the whole time. I smirk, showing my teeth. I hear everyone gasp in horror. My face falls and an eyebrow raises in it's place.

"What?!" I ask.

"Your....teeth," Drake said, he said teeth as if he was unsure. I ran to the bathroom and opened my mouth. I looked on in wonder as I see my teeth. Two teeth on top and two on the bottom had grown and sharpened. It gave me the look of an animal, kind of like a werewolf's teeth in the movies. I closed my mouth but bared me teeth like a wild animal. The canines fit right next to each other but I could still close my jaw completely.

"What the..." I questioned, walking back into the bedroom. Moony and Rose were huddled next to each other, Drake was almost asleep.

"What's going on!" I moan.

"Maybe being close to evil ghosts have this affect on you?" Rose said uncertainly, "It sounds like something that would happen in a horror movie."

"Go get dressed, and grab your glasses. We have to try to get out of here," I instruct, throwing a pillow at Drake. After a few minutes, we all were dressed and ready to run. We all decided to go barefoot so it wouldn't make so much noise. All of us were quiet as we walked together, not risking being split up. After a few minutes, the house shifted.

"Stay together," I commanded. Instead, we all were separated completely. 'We're dead,' I thought in horror.

"No," I growled, pounding on the glass. 'If one of us is faced with a ghost, we won't have back up,' I worried. I gave up, as did the others. I walked uncertainly down the hallway, body tense.

'Everything's gonna be okay, everything's gonna be okay, everything'sgonna be okay...' I kept mentally chanting to myself. I found a bathroom with a locking door and hid in there, making sure no ghosts were around at the moment.

'Okay.....I need to calm down,' I warned myself, 'or else I'll go into panic.' I started to hum along to the song 'Somewhere I belong' by Linkin Park. I got bored and started to softly sing to a beat only I could here.

**When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I got lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the person with these things in mind**

**Inside of me  
But all that they can seethe words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck, hollow, and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own**

**I wanna heal, I wanna heal  
What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain  
I've felt so long  
Erase all the pain till it's gone**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**

I couldn't continue because the house started to shift again. I slowly stood up when the house stopped moving. I unlocked the door and peaked out a little bit. I stepped into the hallway and heard a faint beat. I started to walk towards it. As I reached a point in the hall when it reached a another hall, I heard foot steps. I stopped and waited for the person. As they came into view my body slacked in relief.

"Well, at least two of us are safe," I signed. Rose jumped and turned towards me.

"Where...did you come...from," she panted, trying to catch her breath. I pointed down the hall with a 'duh, that was obvious' look on my face. We started to walk through the complicated hallways, trying to follow the, little bit louder than before, music.

"Thank God for my ipod, and you said I was obsessed like it was a bad thing. Now it's saving us." I rubbed in her face. She huffed in defeat and annoyance.I smirked in victory. We were turning a hallway when an insane laugh boomed through the hall. Rose stopped and stiffened in fear. I stood in front of her protectively. After a few seconds, a ghost ran out of another hallway and ran towards us, laughing all the way. Rose grabbed my shirt in fear, looking over my shoulder.

The ghost was a he. He moved and ran weird, due to his obviously contorted limbs. He had on grey pants, a while straight jacket, had a metal cage around his head with the bars near his face bent outward, he had long greasy, midnight black hair, all his teeth were yellow, the same size, and were sharp. What I noticed most was his eyes. They had a black layer on the outside, then a shocking blue with navy blue specks, and then his pupils. This was....

"T-The Jackal," Rose whispered in fright behind me. That shocked me out of my thoughts. I spun around to face Rose, her hands no longer clutching my shirt. I grabbed her hand and ran the way we had just come.

"Run!" I shouted. She ran to run beside me. The Jackal was keeping up quite well. As we grew closer to the bathroom I hid in, I pulled her in, and shut the door, locking it in the process. I slid to sit on the floor, Rose sitting against the bathtub.

"He's gone," I sigh in relief when I no longer hear the insane laugh.

"He's still there, trying to make us feel safe so we'll leave the bathroom and he can attack us," Rose mumbled. After she says that, the Jackal's signature laugh starts right outside the door.

"How did you know?" I asked her. She smiles slightly.

"When you are always with Moony, you learn to get paranoid and are easily worried." she explained as if it was obvious. I nod my head. I lean my head against the door and close my eyes, resting. I could tell that the Jackal was starting to leave. I waited till he was completely gone to open my eyes.

"He is actually gone this time," I state simply, standing up.

"How can you tell?" Rose asks uncertainly, standing up.

"He gets bored easily?" I lie weakly. She seems to buy it.

"Let's go." I say opening the door. I look around outside to be sure. We turn and walk the opposite way we took before. I could hear the music getting fainter.

"Shouldn't we go towards the music?" Rose wonders.

"Well, there's a chance Moony or Drake can't hear the music and are this way," I explain. She was about to say something, but a scream reached our ears.

"Drake," we say in unison, recognizing the voice. We started running towards the sound. When we reach the scene, Drake is backed into a corner by the ghost. As I see the ghost, I am shocked. He was around my age, had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes that were as cold as ice, and he was wearing the same type of jacket someone on a sport team would wear. His most noticeable feature was how half of him was shredded.

"This is the ghost that attacked us earlier!" Rose points out.

"This is the Torn Prince," I reply. As he turns towards me, I try to remember any deaths that could result in someone looking like this.

"How did you die?" I ask him softly, Rose sliding behind him to help Drake unnoticed.

"I died in a drag race, doll." he replies. I growl slightly when he calls me 'doll'. He raises an eyebrow.

"You related to the Jackal, cause you sound like him?" He taunts. I huff and try to focus on figuring out who he is.

'He was on a baseball team....he died in a drag race, probably unfairly if he's a ghost.....and he sounds like he died in the 80's.' I mentally sum up. I put the info together and come up with one name.

"Royce Clayton?" I ask. He smirks, though I can barely tell from the fact half of his face is missing.

"Call me Royce," he says. I look behind him to see Rose helping Drake stand. She nods at me. I smirk and run at the confused Royce. As I run towards him, Rose and Drake run [limp] past him and down the hallway. I stop abruptly and fake salute him before turning and running after them.

"Run, he's gaining," I warn, hearing footsteps chase after us.

"We're trying!" Rose yelled back. I ran up beside them and put Drake's other arm around my shoulders.

"Try harder." I demand, seeing Royce a yard behind.

"A yard and gaining," I moan, losing energy.

"Crap..." I hear Drake mutter. Before we can reach safety, a bat hits the backs of our knees, making our legs give out.

"You cheated," I groan, in pain from doing a face-plant on the hard, glass floor.

"Revenge is sweet," Royce laughs, his laugh sending a shiver down my spine. He picks me up by the throat and throw me into a wall. An insane laughter fills the air.

"He's b-back," Rose stutters, hiding behind, the now standing, Drake. As the Jackal comes into view, I feel a shiver of fear and hatred run down my spine. I stand up and kick Royce forward before running over to Rose and Drake.

"Let's go," I hiss, my back hurting. As we run, the ghosts fall into step behind us.

"Guys, over here!" A voice shouts. We turn to see Moony standing in a door way. We ran towards her as fast as we could. As we slide into the room, she shuts and locks the door. Ryan and Royce painfully run face [or cage] first into the door. As they fall back, Moony breaks out laughing. Royce gets up and glares at her. I laugh, pointing at the Jackal, who due to his heavy iron cage, couldn't get up. Trust me, you haven't seen funny until you see a visious ghost failing his arms, trying to sit or stand up. As I laugh, I notice everyone else stop.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly. The Jackal's laughter started again, his eyes narrowed in on me.

"No," I whisper.

"What?!" Rose asks. I feel hatred build up in me.

"He knows and remembers," was all I growled.

"What's Doll talkin' about," Royce asks dumbly. Moony looks at me before answering him.

"The Jackal, Ryan Kuhn, is Alex's......_dad_," she said dad like in was physically torturing her. I saw Jackal glare at her in pure anger. I see Royce's eyes widen.

"I was hitting on the Jackal's daughter," he started, "........Sweet. That means Doll can date a ghost." My anger was momentarly abandoned by cluelessness.

"Why can she date a ghost?" Drake questions. I see Royce grin evilly.

"What year were you born," Royce asks suddenly.

"1993," I answer uncertainly.

"The Jackal died in 2003, when you were 10." was all he said.

"That was the time my hair went turned black," I muse.

"Every year you more like him, this year you can see ghosts. See Ryan was drove crazy by a hateful spirit cause he had the gift to see ghosts, you inherited his gift. There is an unspoken code amongs ghosts, and one of the rules is that you can only date/love a ghost or someone who can see [without help] and is not afraid of us. You aply to that rule," Royce explained, a smirk adouring his face.

"Crap," I mutter. After a few seconds the Jackal finally grabbed Royce for support and stood up. Rose was about to say something when the house shifted.

* * *

**Well there was chapter 2.**

**Reviews are loved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is the 3 chapter of Field Trip Gone Wrong._**

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

As the house shifted, I fell and hit my head. The last thing I saw was the house stop shifting.

* * *

I woke up to find someone was carrying me.

'I hate it when people touch me,' I growl mentally. The person felt ice cold.

'A ghost!" I realized. I opened my eyes just enough so I could through them. A chest with a blue and white striped shirt with bullet holes caught my attention. The Juggernaut.

"Put me down Horace." I said, opening my eyes fully. He looked down at me. He gently set me down, I felt as if I just descended 5 feet.....I might have too.

"Thank you." I nod. He just stands up again to his full height.

"Why and where were you carrying me?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He just grunts in response and continues walking. I have to jog to keep up with his long strides. As we come to a turn, I hear a growl from beside me. I look up to see the Angry Princess....who was running at me, knife raised. She took no notice of the angry giant beside me. As she ran at me, I ran at her. I could see she was shocked but still ran towards me. As she came into arms reach, I suddenly stopped. I used the momentum to push myself into a back-flip, kicking her arm with the knife in the process. I landed, my balance perfect, and caught the flying knife. She was glaring at me from the floor.

"Never attack without thought." I said, emotionless.

"Remember, even if you attack me, I won't just stand there and be killed. As it says in the song 'Crash' by Papa Roach _"I refuse to be a victim"_ and I won't be." I say in an old, wise person voice.

"And people wonder why I call you weird!" I hear someone laugh from behind Horace. Horace slowly turned to face Drake, who gulped. Drake quickly dodged Horace's hands, which were reaching out to kill him, and slid next to me.

"Why are you holding a knife with a cut up naked ghost on the floor and a bullet ridden giant behind you?" Drake asks, trying to pull me away.

"The girl tried to give me a hug and the giant was about to have a tea party with me," I say sarcastically. "The girl tried to stab me and the giant was....well I really don't know."

"Ok....." Drake sigh, creating an uncomfortable silence...which was broken by the house shifting.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter was short but I don't know what Alex should do next.**

**Reviews and ideas are loved.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to chapter 4.**_

_**I own nothing god dammit!**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

When the house stopped shifting, I was with Drake. Horace and Angry Princess were on the other side of the glass.

"Let's get going." He sighs. We turn around and start to walk. I could faintly here music.

"Music!" I whisper happily. Drake rolls his eyes at my happiness. I start to hum to it. For the first time, ever, Drake started to whisper/sing along with the lyrics. I just nodded my head slightly in tune to the beat. I hear Drake stop walking, and gasp. I look up to see the Hammer walking towards us. He was staring at me, face emotionless. I instantly was alert and in defence mode. I grabbed Drake and starting running away.

"Run god dammit!" I yell at him, running from, the now chasing us, Hammer. As we ran forward and around the corner, the Jackal appeared at the end of the hallway. We were now stuck between the Jackal and the Hammer with no where to run.

"You've gotta be s***en me!" I sigh (she is unknowingly copying Dennis).

'Let's see. Big guy with hammer and nails who is trying to kill you or my insane dad who most likely trying to kill us. Odds aren't exactly in our favor.' I reason to myself in my head.

"We have to fight them, it's the only way." I whisper to Drake, who had moved to be back to back with me.

"You're kidding, right?!" he exclaims in a whisper.

"I'm afraid not." by now the ghosts were only 5 feet away.

"1........2........" I count.

"3!" we yell together, charging at the ghosts, him getting Jackal, me getting Hammer. As I ran towards the Hammer, I was unexpectedly pulled into someones arms from behind. I could tell in was a ghost, who I didn't know. As the ghost ran past Hammer, me in his arms, I started to get irritated.

"Alex, this is no time to be running away with the ghosts!" Drake yelled, still between an angry Hammer and Jackal.

"I really don't have a choice do I!" I yelled back. I started to struggle against who ever was 'kidnapping' me. I could who ever carrying me was male so I did the first thing that came to mind. I think you can guess where I kicked him. As I was released, I turned around to face the ghost. I remember seeing his picture in the newspaper.

"Arthur Kriticos." I say, looking sheepishly at his pained expression. Arthur was the man who was tricked into coming here with the remainder of his family by Cyrus.

"How did you...." he said confused, standing up. I just smirked at him.

"I am Alex Kuhn." I said, my last name feeling natural. He looked slightly scared but was indifferent.

"We have to get you and your friends out of this house." he said, as if I was a 5 year-old.

"Alex!" Drake's shouting got me out of my angered thoughts. He was ducking the Hammer's blows while trying to stay at arms length of the Jackal.

"Sorry!" I yell, running towards him. I was behind the Jackal, who was make an escape impossible for Drake. I grabbed the back of his cage, making him incapible of getting Drake.

"Drake run for it!" I tell him, slowly loosing my grip on the thrashing Jackal.

"Ryan leave him alone." I hiss, trying to get his attention away from hurting Drake. It seemed to work. He started to spin around, trying to grab me.

"Alex, come on!" Drake says, making me release the Jackal. We started to run. When saw Arthur, who was glaring at us and muttering something about 'Stupid kids', we ran towards him.

"How did you manage to set off this ghost?!" Drake whispers to me.

"When he tried to make me leave you for dead, I kicked him.....somewhere." I explain, picking my words carefully.

"....." Drake broke out laughing.

"You got beat up by a girl." He laughs, pointing at a very irritated Arthur.

"Arthur!" someone yells from behind him. He turns around to face....Kathy Kriticos.

"What Kathy." he sighs.

"Jackal!" she yells pointing to right behind me and Drake. Drake and I slowly turn around. Right in front of us is a very angry Ryan Kuhn.

"You think he's mad?" whisper Kathy from behind Arthur.

"No duh!" I growl, punching the Jackal in stomach, and starting to run. We all started running from him. Ryan was less than 2 feet behind us.

"Run faster!" I yell at Drake, who was currently running the slowest.

"Sorry, it's not exactly easy to run after being exhausted in a fight with two ghosts!" he glares. The house starts to shift suddenly, making us all fall as the floor beneath us moved. I grunted in pain as my shoulder took the force of the fall. After the house stopped shifting, I looked at who I was stuck with. To my delight I was with Drake.

"Fate just loves to screw with us." Drake sighs, looking at me. I nod in agreement before getting up. I could still hear music.

"Come on, I can still hear music." I whisper to him, starting to follow the music. I started to sing to the lyrics as Drake came to walk beside me.

_Once again the same things on your mind_  
_Increasing pulse from what goes on inside_  
_Will you pay for what you've done, hatred_  
_Paybacks such a bitch her vengeance haunts you_

_So what's wrong tough guy why the tears_  
_You drove me to this now you disappear_

_Now all those acts repaid_  
_Your turn to be afraid_  
_Not longer almost done_  
_Oh god just what have I become_  
_X2_

_Try to fight you only make things worse_  
_Screams of agony your final verse_  
_Now you're begging for your life, breathless_  
_All the times I bled my vengeance takes you_

_So what's wrong tough guy why the tears_  
_You drove me to this now you disappear_

_Now all those acts repaid_  
_Your turn to be afraid_  
_Not longer almost done_  
_Oh god just what have I become_  
_X2_

_Your sweetest dreams turn into tears_  
_It's almost done_  
_They're almost gone_  
_Our darkest days they fade away_  
_It's almost done_  
_They're almost gone_

_So what's wrong tough guy why the tears_  
_You drove me to this now you disappear_  
_X2_

_Now all those acts repaid_  
_Your turn to be afraid_  
_Not longer almost done_  
_Oh god just what have I become_  
_X2_

"I love that song. It has it's own sense of humor." I sigh, smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Drake says, smirking. I punch his arm 'lightly', he stumbled.

"Ow, what was that for!" he complains, rubbing his arm.

"I guess I don't know my own strength, sorry." I say with an innocent look.

"Sorry my a**." I heard him mutter under his breath. I roll my eyes and laugh. I saw Drake shudder from the corner of my eye.

"Come on, we need to find Moony and Rose." I remember, starting to jog towards the music, which was the song 'Breakdown' by Seether.

* * *

After 30 minutes of jogging, we reached the living room with the stereo. The song 'Critical Aclaim' by Avenged Sevenfold was blasting loudly.

"It's nice to hear my music at normal volume!" I yell to Drake, who was twitching slightly in pain with the beat. As we walked into the room, I was dumbstruck.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Inside the living room with the stereo was Moony and Rose, sitting on a couch reading their separate copies of 'Twilight'. In their ears were red ear plugs. All their attention was on the books.

"Why the hell are you two reading 'Twilight'?" I ask them, pulling out their earplugs.

"We got to the bedroom and got bored so we kind of went through your things. We found two copies of 'Twilight' in your bag and brought them with us. We found the kitchen and found some earplugs before coming to the living room. We got bored, desperate bored, and started reading 'Twilight'. In my opinion it is way better than Harry Potter. I still want to be called Moony though, I hate my real name." Moony summed up.

"Yeah, it is better than Harry Potter." Rose agreed. I smiled in victory. I heard them gasp again.

"What now?!" I ask.

"Your teeth are normal again." Drake states.

"Sweet!" I cheer. As the next song comes on, I feel the need to sing. 'SOS' by Papa Roach (A/N: I'm mad, I can't by this song on itunes. It is a bonus song on their CD 'Paramour Sessions'.)

_"I'm feeling on top of the world_  
_I'm feeling like I can't do wrong_  
_I'm thinking everything is fine_  
_I'm caught up in the smoke and the mirrors_

_People that you think are your friends_  
_Might be the people that want to drag you down_  
_You've got to look out pull yourself tonight_  
_Don't get lost in the smoke and mirrors_

_Line after line_  
_Time after time_

_It's the same old sad story_  
_He's lost, he's out of his f***ing mind_  
_It's the same old sad story_  
_He's lost_

_I'm tripping I'm over the edge_  
_I'm falling and I've got no wings_  
_I'm praying I'll make it through tonight_  
_I'm caught up in the smoke and the mirrors_

_I'm living in a prison cell_  
_I'm strung out in downtown hell_  
_I'm looking for my self-deny_  
_I've got lost in the smoke and mirrors_

_Line after line_  
_Time after time_

_It's the same old sad story_  
_He's lost, he's out of his f***ing mind_  
_It's the same old sad story_  
_He's lost_

_(This is an SOS [X6] Yeah!)_

_It's the same old sad story_  
_He's lost, he's out of his f***ing mind_  
_It's the same old sad story_  
_He's lost, he's out of his f***ing mind_

_Out of his mind, doing that time_  
_Walking a line, doing that time_

_(This is an SOS [X6] Yeah!)"_I sing. I hear clapping and laughing. Moony, Drake and Rose were smiling, laughing, and clapping.

"Thank you. I try my best to impress you guys." I bow sarcastically, making them laugh even more. I heard the sound of metal scratching glass enter my ears. I feel down, holding my ears in pain. Moony, Rose and Drake just looked at me weirdly. I howled like an animal in pain. I could see shivers run down their spines. A minute later, the Angry Princess entered the room, dragging her knife on the glass wall. She was smirking at me and walking towards my friends and I. I could tell from the look in her eye she was about to kill them, just to torture me. I roared in anger. All I could see was red, literally. I could see some hesitation and fear ignite in the Angry Princess's eyes. She dragged the knife against the wall harder in defense, making me fall to the ground again.

"_I guess I'm going to kill you first, than your pathetic friends_." she sneered at me. She was probably killing me now instead of my friends so I wouldn't attack her. Moony, Rose and Drake were frozen in place, staring at my in horror. As the Angry Princess was about to drive and knife into my heart, I heard a growl/roar before anyone else. A figure jumped through the doorway and tackled the Angry Princess when the knife was less than a centimeter away. I jumped up.

"Ryan." I muttered, as my dad viciously mauled the Angry Princess.

"Jackal, why!" she yelled in agony. He stopped, got up and kicked her knife out of her reach. He turned to me.

"_Alex." _he said, his voice hoarse from abuse.

"Thanks Ryan." I whisper. I could sense Moony and Rose backing away from the Jackal slowly. I could feel some disappointment radiate from Ryan. I smiled at him, my canines probably matching his. He smirk back slightly before turning towards Moony and Rose, who promptly ran away as fast as their legs could carry them, 'Twilight' clutched to their chests in a death grip.

"Only them." I mutter, running after them.

"Alex, don't leave me here with him!" Drake yelled, chasing after me, the Jackal chasing after him in anger. I caught up with Moony and Rose easily, Drake looked ready to collapse behind me. The house started shifting suddenly. I was prepared and stopped, using my hands to balance me.

"OW!" Moony and Rose moan, not prepared like Drake and I. I was stuck with Rose, Moony with Drake.

"Let's get going." I sigh. Rose and I walk in silence, that way we could hear a ghost if it was coming near us. As we turned a corner, Rose and I were almost given heart attacks.

"You *points at Rose* are my new playmate, you *points to me* are my new sister." I boy says, thus scaring the crap out of us. The kid was the First Born Son. He had an arrow through his head, a hatchet in his hand and was about 10. He was also dressed as a cowboy.

"What the hell?" Rose says, confused.

"I am not repeating myself, now let's go play." the cheerful dead kid demands, grabbing each of our hands and dragging us around.

"Who are you?" I ask, trying to distract the kid.

"My name is Billy Michaels." he said simply.

"Nice to meet you Billy, I'm Alex Kuhn." I introduce myself, the kid might be useful for later. I lightly elbowed Rose in the ribs.

"I'm Rose." she said, glaring at me slightly.

"Roses are nice. I haven't seen a rose in 3 years." Billy said, head in the clouds.

"Hey Billy, what do you know about the other ghosts?" Rose asks, trying to act as if she could really careless.

"Well,....."

* * *

_**Well there was chapter 5. Read chapter six to see what Billy thinks of the other ghosts.**_

_**Reviews are needed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome to chapter 6.**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

"Well,....do you want to know about the ghosts in the Black Zodiac or the other ones?" He asks.

"How about the Black Zodiac first?" I say, smiling slightly at the kid's happy face. We walk into another one of the many living rooms. He grabs a piece of paper and a pen from the side table.

"I'll make you two a list, it's easier." Billy says to our confused faces. Here is how the list for the Black Zodiac turned out.

_The Angry Princess: she hates any girl that is dubbed prettier than her. She self-loathes herself, hating every aspect of her body and being mean to anyone (dead or alive) who is fine with how they look._

_The Torso: he is nice but is always complaining. He likes to make bets, most ended up with him loosing his head....literally, we hide his head from him when he looses._

_The Bound Women: nice, hates Angry Princess, pretty, heat-breaker_

_The Withered Lover: nice, caring, motherly, full of grief_

_The Torn Prince: arrogant, cocky, sometimes tolerable_

_The Pilgrimess: bipolar, holy, nice, slightly creepy_

_The Great Child: protective, nice, fat, spoiled_

_The Dire Mother: kind, short, defenceless without son_

_The Hammer: kind, wise, angry, vengeful_

_The Jackal: scary, mean, creepy, fast, insane, *shudder*_

_The Juggernaut: quiet, strong, fast, angry, unstop-able_

_Me...oh, I mean the First Born Son: kind, nice, likes to play with new playmate and sister, protective, great, awesome_

"Cool, thanks Billy." I say, taking in the information. Before he could write another list of the other ghosts for Rose and I, the house started shifting. Rose and I somehow stayed together but Billy saw separated from us. Rose put the list in her pocket.

"Let's go." I say. We walked into the hallway.

"Music." I sighed in relief. We started to walk towards it.

"Rose, why are you bringing 'Twilight'?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"I love it! I love all the characters are awesome. Moony likes Alice, I think she might change her nickname from Moony to Alice." Rose rambles.

"You're rambling." I mutter, clearly amused.

"I know!" she said, starting to jump around. She only gets this hyper when...

"Rose, did you and Moony go to the Kitchen, if you did what did you eat?" I ask cautiously, she's unpredictable.

"Oh, yeah we did find the kitchen. Moony found a 3 pound chocolate bar and ate it within minutes. I found a huge, family bag sized, bag of extra spicy cheese puffs." she said, squealing when she said cheese. Another nickname we rarely call Rose is Mouse, due to her reaction to cheese (and hot sauce).

"Crap." I mutter, Drake was stuck with Moony, who when exposed to chocolate is even more hyper to, the now saying she's a cheese puff, Rose.**(A/N: My two best friends act like this too, Moony and Rose are based on them) **To make matters worse, I could sense a ghost coming our way.

"I hate to do this to you Rose....well, it is fun." I 'apolize' to her, the only way to make her or Moony calm down where to.....

"Do what?" Rose squeals, still jumping around. I put my hands on her shoulders, making her stay still. I waved my hand in front of her face, bringing the other above my head. As she was following my hand's movements, I used the other, behind my head, to slap her cheek....**hard**.

"Ow...What I'd do?!" a now normal Rose says, rubbing her red cheek. Before I could explain, I was picked up from behind.

"What is it with ghosts picking you up today?" I heard Rose mutter, backing up slightly. By how far my feet were off the ground, I knew which ghost this was.

"Horace, this is one of my best friends, Rose. Rose, this is my ghosty friend, Horace. He is the Juggernaut." I introduce them.

"Hello." Rose say cautiously. Horace grunts in response before putting me down.

"I feel like I'm in an elevator." I mutter as he puts me down. Rose, who heard my comment, went 'Ding' when my feet finally touched the floor.

"How funny." I say sarcastically. I turned to face Horace.

"Why did you pick me up, you know I hate being picked up?!" I ask him. He just stared at me like I'm crazy.....I probably am. I hear running from behind Horace. I had a slight idea who it was. Suddenly, the person ducked through Horace's legs, hair in face. The person lunged at Rose and I, tackling us to the ground in a hug.....

"Moony!" Rose and I laugh/yell as our backs meet the floor.

"Rose! Alex!" Moony yells in glee. I push Moony off of me and take Drake's out-stretched hand. He pulled me up.

"Thanks." I say, glaring at Horace, who was looking like he was about to murder Moony.

"Moony, I think you should run now." I whisper, to the now standing, Moony. I pointed at Horace for enthuse.

"S***!" she yells, as Horace starts to glide towards her....

* * *

_**Reviews are welcomed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I own nothing.**_

**_This chapter is for one of my best friends: AliceAlecMoon._**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Moony seemed to snap out of her chocolate induced hyperness. She took off like a bullet.

"Horace, it isn't nice to scare my friends away." I lectured the giant. Rose and I started running after Moony...leaving Drake with the Juggernaut.

"Why do you keep leaving me with the ghosts that hate me!" Drake yelled, running behind us. I shrugged. We finally reached Moony, who was panting and leaning against the wall.

"Ghostys.....hate me.." she panted, 'Twilight' clutched to her chest. After a while, we all had our breathing under control.

"I would like to have my nickname changed to Alice. I'm tired of 'Moony'.....besides, it reminds me of Harry Potter, but I love 'Twilight' now." she asked.

"Okay, I guess.....I dub you Alice." I said, putting my hand on her head.

"Was that necessary?" Alice said, shaking off hand.

"Yes, yes it was." I said before we all broke out laughing. The house started shifting, all of us unprepared. We all fell to the floor in a heap.

"Who ever is sitting on my back better get off or face my wrath." I growled. The person quickly got off, pulling me up with them. I was with Alice.

"My 'Twilight'!" she howled in 'agony'. Her book was on the other side of the glass wall. I snorted.

"Let's go, the faster we get moving the faster we might get 'Twilight' back." I comforted, feeling awkward. She seemed to pep up at that.

"Let's go get my baby." Alice stated with determination.

"Okay." I had to stop my self from laughing. I could hear my music loud and clear. We started to follow it. After an hour of carefully avoiding ghosts, we reached the living room. I'm guessing my ipod was on shuffle, cause now it was playing 'The Cha-cha Slide'. I started to dance to it, laughing when Alice joined me.

"I hate it but it is impossible to not want to dance." I explain laughing. Alice must have gotten used to my laugh cause she didn't shiver. For me,when I or someone dances in my presense, I break out laughing. We started to sing along, all the while dancing.

"_Clap your hands everybody_  
_Slide to the left_  
_take it back now yal_  
_One hop this time _  
_Right foot lets stomp_  
_Left foot lets stomp_  
_Cha Cha now yal _  
_To the left_  
_Take it back now yal_  
_Two hops this time_  
_Two on the left _  
_Two on the right_  
_Cha Cha now yal_  
_Slide to the right_  
_Slide to the left _  
_Take it back now yal_..." we stopped cause, as we turned toward the doorways, there stood a couple of ghosts. The song kept playing in the backround.

"What..

"The..

"Hell." Alice and I said together, looking at the ghosts, who looked like they wanted to laugh. There were 5 ghosts. One was the First Born Son, who was looking at Alice skeptically. Another was the Withered Lover, who was smiling gentally. Another was the Hammer, who for once looked like he didn't want to kill me. Another was the Torso, who looked like he wanted to dance.....but couldn't, cause....well, you know. And last was Dennis Rafkin. I remember his face.......he was my uncle! He was my mom's brother, I only met him once though.

"Uncle Dennis!" I said in surprise, running up and hugging him.

"Hello Alex." he said, hugging me. The other ghosts and Alice looked on in surprise.

"I thought you couldn't touch anyone?" the Hammer said, his voice deep.

"For some reason, she is the only person, dead or alive, who can touch me. It's weird." Dennis explained.

"Did you just call me weird!" I said, glaring up at him. He smirked at me and ruffled my hair.

"No, but you are.....and why is your friends gawking at me?" he answered/asked. I went to stand beside Alice. I waved my hand in front of her face. I snapped my fingers. Nothing. I kicked her in the shin.....response.

"OW....what the hell was that for!?" she glared.

"You were off daydreaming." I explained, masking a smile....it was funny.

"Are you going to introduce me, dear?" my uncle said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Alice, this is my uncle, Dennis. Dennis, this is one of my best friends, Alice." I introduce them.

"Hi. I'm Billy! Are you my new sister's friend?" Billy said, popping up beside her.

"Yes?" Alice said, slightly freaked out by Billy.

"Alice this is Billy Michaels. He has dubbed me his 'sister'." I said, using air quotes with my fingers.

"Nice to meet you Billy?" Alice said, not wanting to anger Billy. We suddenly remembered the Hammer.

"Why did you keep trying to kill us?!" Alice and I growled, glaring at the tall African American.

"I was trying to get you to run away from the Juggernaut, but instead you ran until you literally ran into him." He explained.

"Horace? Why, he's nice." I ask, confused. The Withered Lover turned to my uncle.

"Your niece is insane." she said plainly.

"I know."

* * *

_**There was chapter 7.**_

_**Reviews are welcome. **_

_**AliceAlecMoon, I better get a thank you!**_


	8. Chapter 8

________

**_I own nothing._**

**_This chapter is yet again made for my friend AliceAlecMoon._**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Alice and I smirk at my uncle's words. We put our arms around each other's shoulder.

"We're crasy and we're proud." We sang/yelled/laughed. Suddenly, a certain song came on. Alice and I looked at each other, went up to Dennis, grabbed his, Billy's and the Hammer's arms before dragging them to the open center of the living room.

"What, are you s***en me, I don't dance!?" Uncle Dennis complained. I started singing to the lyrics, Alice hummed along.

_"Shuffle... Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_  
_(Come on, come on, come on, and do the)_

_[hook:]_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the Cupid dance)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Come on)(don't stop) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got brand new dance) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (now let me see ya do that dance)_  
_(new style yeah)," _Alice and I sang, dancing. Billy was standing next to us, dancing along willing.

_"They say I'm a rapper, and I say no_  
_They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco (hey)_  
_I just let the music come from my soul_  
_So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh)_  
_They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle_  
_Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle_  
_It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go)_  
_We gone show you how it go (hey hey)," _I sang. I looked down at our line of dancers and almost broke out laughing. Rose and Drake had found their way here. Rose was dancing beside Billy. Drake was being dragged into dancing by Alice, who was smirking.

"_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_  
_(let me see you do)," _Rose and I sing/instruct. Dennis had been dragged into dancing. The Hammer was avoiding us at all costs. Drake was dancing.

_"Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa yeah yeah) _  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (whoa whoa oh oh)_  
_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey hey yeah yeah)," _Alice, Rose, Billy, Drake and I sung. The Withered Lover was laughing her head off.

_"To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_  
_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_  
_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_  
_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_  
_(let me see you do)," _Dennis and Drake sang, laughing. Rose and I pushed Alice forward slightly.

"_Now you see what I'm talking about_  
_I represent for the dirty south_  
_Where we known for swinging out _  
_I'm gone show you what I'm talking about_," Alice sang. I could faintly see the Torso glaring in jealousy. I looked towards the doorway, where the Withered Lover should be. She was cowering, Horace standing next to her. He was looking at me, face emotionless.

'Great, the strongest ghost is pissed at me. Damn you karma!' I mentally curse, backing away. All thoughts of dancing and having fun evaporated. Alice looked confused until she saw the angry/emotionless Juggernaut.

"What's the plan?!" Alice whispered in my ear, coming to stand beside me. I cup my hands around her ear.

"Run like a bat out of hell!" I almost yell into her ear, grabbing her wrist.

"Sounds good." she squeaked as we started running....

* * *

_**There was chapter 8. **_

_**Reviews are awesome.**_

_**The song is, obviously, called the 'Cupid Shuffle' by Cupid.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Running away wasn't very successful, due to the fact the Juggernaut had an iron grip on our arms.

"I'm too young to die." Alice wailed, trying to get out of the Juggernaut's grip.

"I'll save you!" Billy said, running towards us. Horace just glared at him from the corner of his eye, making Billy shudder and hide behind Dennis, who was frozen in place. The house started to shift.

"Thank you God!" Alice yelled, on her knees on the floor, hands in a prayer position. I rolled my eyes and watched the Juggernaut, who looked pissed, from the other side of the glass wall. I was pissed at him, one minute he was nice and the next I was one his kill list! I flicked him off.

"Don't do that, he's already ferious as it is." Alice warned, grabbing my hand before he could see the jesture. I huffed and snatched my hand back, mumbling about bipolar giants. On the other side of the glass, we saw Rose and Drake sneakily leave the room without being noticed.

"My ipod!" I moan, needing music.

"Come on, let's get back to the bedroom, we have a chance of being safe." Alice states, grabbing my wrist and trying to drag me.

"Let go and I'll come willingly." I compromise, she let go and we started walking. We walked for an hour, hearing nothing. It was unbearable!

'Damn you silence!' I cursed mentally, kind of pissed off.

"I've f***ing had it, this silence is unbearable!" Alice exploded. I laughed slightly.

"Come on! We have Twilight to find," she proclaimed, "And Rose and Drake." she added as an after thought. Just then we reached the bedroom.

"Yes!" Alice cheered, running inside. I followed after her, smiling slightly. I locked the door once I was inside. Alice took a quick shower and changed into clean clothes first. After I took a shower and got into some comfy clothes, I went back into the bedroom. Alice was fast asleep in one of the beds, cuddling a pillow the her face. How she could breathe I didn't know. I was bored and tired. I didn't want to sleep though, not while in this _house_. I decided to investigate the closet none of us have looked in yet. Inside of it was.......

* * *

_**There was chapter 9. Sorry for taking so long.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

Inside of the closet was clothes...and a skeleton. I suppressed a shriek as it fell on me. I pushed it off of me. As I stood up, I heard a laugh. I slowly turned to the door. On the other side of the glass door was Royce. I let out a relieved sigh.

"I see you found Kalina, we were wondering where Dana hid her." Royce mused. At my confused look he explained, "Dana is the Angry Princess." I nodded before, using the wall as support, sliding to the floor.

"I've seen and done a lot of things but that just freaked me out." I could almost sense Royce smirking, and he didn't even do anything! I looked up and sure enough he was smirking. I childishly stuck my tongue out.

"I've heard of skeletons in a closet, well the saying, you know? But this, this is ridiculous!" I complain, using my hands to enthuse.

"Bad...chocolate...I shall eat you!...I love you too Twilight..." I heard Alice mubble in her sleep. I looked towards her sleeping form, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to know." Royce and I said in unison.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you the real reason I'm here." Royce said. All my attention was on him.

"The Bound Woman has your ipod."

"...**SHE'S GOING TO BE DEAD**...**AGAIN GOD DAMMIT**!"

* * *

_**There was chapter 10. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took me forever to update. I'm also sorry that it was so short.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, here is chapter 11. My persistent friend AliceAlecMoon is forcin' me to write so you have her to thank (and my cousin TheWrittenRedFox).**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

My yelling woke up Alice, who looked confused at seeing Royce and scared of my angry expression. I stormed out of the room with the full intention of murdering (if it's possible) the Bound Woman. I vaguely heard Alice yelling after me and Royce running to keep up.

"That bitch is dead!" I roared. Royce gave me a sceptical look.

"Sure, good luck with that." he said to me as if I'd just said I was going to use bread to rule the world. As I walked into the living room, all eyes were on me. There about 10 ghosts in the room: The Hammer, Dennis, Bobby, the Juggernaut, the Withered Lover, the Great Child and the Dire Mother, the First Born Son, the Jackal, and finally the Bound Woman. The Bound Woman looked up and met my rage filled eyes. Her eyes were filled with happiness. It creeped me out slightly. I saw some ghosts like the Juggernaut start to approach so I decided I needed to hurry up and get my ass out of there. I gracefully weaved around some ghosts till I was face to face with her.

"Your taste in music is awesome!" that caught me off guard. I stared at her for a minute with a dumbfounded expression before quickly snatching my ipod back.

"Thanks." I whispered so only she could hear before darting out of the room. When I got back to the room, Alice was pacing in front of the door.

"You're okay." she sighed before punching me in the forearm.

"OW...what was that for?" I asked innocently, rubbing my possibly bruised arm.

"That was for being an ass and worrying me." Alice lectured.

"Let's go to sleep, I haven't gotten any rest yet." I yawned. I layed down on my bed and fell asleep, not before seeing Royce's smirking face behind the glass wall.

* * *

_**There was the short chapter 11.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**__****__****__**

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been having a busy and stressful month.

**_I own nothing, if I did...well, let's just say it would be awesome._**

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

"Wake up dammit!" Alice yelled into my ear. In response...well, basically I just fell off the bed.

"I swear you have something against me sleeping." I said calmly from the ground. She pulled me up, sometimes I could be worthless in the morning.

"Well, sorry. It's just that the Juggernaut is trying to break in!" she yelled, shaking me. I raised my eyebrow before looking over to the glass door to see Horace trying to break it down. His face was emotionless, but I could see the fury in his eyes. I slowly turned to Alice.

"...I think he's just bipolar...I'm going to go back to sleep, wake me up when I'm dead." I said, yet again calm, before walking over to my bed and laying down. For a minute all was quiet until...

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" she yelled in frustration. I sighed, I wasn't going to get any sleep. I sat up.

"Fine. I'll go get dressed then I'll go deal with him." I said casually, pointing to Horace, as if I did this all the time. I went into the bathroom, changed into some clean clothes (Escape the Fate black T-shirt, jean shorts, and rose necklace), and combed my black, silver, and blue hair. I walked out to see Alice jumping on her bed, staring at Horace. I sighed, yet again. Alice needed chocolate, it was the only thing that calmed her down (**A/N:** Hey, she's based off of _AliceAlecMoon_, and she acts this way so I had to add it). I was now fully awake. I walked over to the door. I opened it quickly.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing!" Alice gaped, now standing beside me. Horace looked slightly surprised for a second, before reaching a hand out towards each of our necks. I quickly kicked him where the sun don't shine. I grabbed Alice's hand before running away as fast as my legs could carry me. I had to drag Alice for a minute before she started running beside me.

"You idiot." she muttered, knowing I could hear her. My head snapped towards her.

"What would you rather have me do, invite him to tea?" I asked sarcastically, glaring slightly, a smirk finding a place on my lips. Her face was frowning, but I could see she was holding back laughter.

"Yes, and don't forget the little finger sandwitches." she said, seriously. I turned my head towards her completely for a second, my mind blank. I suddenly doubled over laughing, and since we were running I tripped and just slid forward before stopping, laughing all the way. Alice stopped before starting to laugh her head off. As she looked up at me (she was doubled over so she could only see her legs) she froze, a look of panic covering her face, along with fear.

"Shit."

* * *

**_Sorry it was short and random, but it was all I could come up with in a minutes notice._**

**_Reviews are appreciated._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter is for...sesshomaruluver1, one of my most dedicated readers...TheWrittenRedFox, my awesome cousin...and for my best friend AliceAlecMoon. I'm gonna miss her, she's moving.**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

"Alex, get up slowly and then we're gonna run like hell." Alice whispered, still looking at whatever was behind me...that was when the screeching began. I moaned in pain, now knowing who it was. I glared at the Angry Princess from my curled up position on the floor. Alice grabbed my legs and started dragging me away, she was strongest when mad or in fear.

"Go faster!" was all I could manage through the pain. I just wanted to rip my ears off or at least be daft.

"Well, your not exactly light and she's faster that she looks!" was her panic filled reply. Suddenly she stopped, so did the screeching.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously, not knowing whether I really wanted to know or not.

"Do you remember what we were running from before the Angry Princess?" her voice was tense.

"Yes, Horace. Why?" I asked, slightly scared, knowing what she was about to say.

"Well, I think he caught up." was her reply before she was suddenly thrown into the glass wall. She slid down it, unconscious. I could see blood start to pour out of her nose and a small drop falling from her mouth like a broken faucet.

"Alice!" I crawled over to her. I was stopped by someone throwing me into a wall. I saw black before it went away. The Angry Princess was thrown into a wall before being picked up again to only be thrown again. This repeated until Alice groaned. Horace dropped her before turning towards us...

* * *

**_Well, there was chapter 13. Sorry it is so short but at the moment I don't have the time to write a good 4 thousand word chapter._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I own nothing except Rose, Alice, and Alex.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

The only thing on my mind was 'Crap, crap, crap...I can't die now!' I tried to calm down.

'Okay, think back to all your encounters with Horace, what would keep him from killing me?' I thought over it. I got the answer right as he started reaching towards me.

"I was talking or singing." I muttered, looking up at him.

'Okay, don't let him know your about to start panicking.' I lectured myself.

"Are you just going to stand there or help me up?" I growled, attempting to stand up and ignore the fact if this didn't work, we were dead. I felt hands lift me up and steady me before disappearing back to his sides.

'Score! We just might live.' I looked him in the eyes.

"Can you take us to the living room with the music, if she stays here without any help, she'll die and if she dies, I will start to rage bloody murder." I growled, staring and the still unconscious Alice. He grunted in response before throwing me over one shoulder, Alice over the other.

"Thanks." I wheezed from my stomach meeting his shoulder. While he was walking God knows where, I started trying to wake Alice up. After my third slap to her face did she wake up. When she was about to moan, I covered her mouth. Her eyes snapped open. I gave her a look that said 'Don't make any noise or we're dead'. Only then did she notice our position. I took my hand away from her mouth, only seeing a little blood on it. After somehow having a conversation through our looks, we noticed music. When we entered the living room, I heard gasps.

'Shit' I could tell we had the same thoughts.

"Horace you can put us down." I said, only loud enough for him and Alice to hear. As we descended, Alice acted like she was still unconscious. After I was back on solid ground, Drake and Rose appeared beside me. Drake, with difficultly, took Alice from Horace.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Rose wailed, grabbing on to me for support.

"Calm down, we have a plan." I hissed in her ear. I looked around us from the corner of my eyes. Royce, Dennis, Billy, Jean, and the Hammer were in the room.

'Perfect.' I glimpsed Alice putting on the song. Rose, after hearing the first few beats of the song, knew what we were doing, same with Drake except Alice told him. As the music started, Drake, Rose, and Alice, who Horace forgot about, started dancing. Horace was focused on me. I started dancing and singing. ('You're gonna go far, kid' by the Offspring)

_Show me how to lie_  
_You're getting better all the time_  
_And turning all against the one_  
_Is an art that's hard to teach_  
_Another clever word_  
_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_And as you step back into line_  
_A mob jumps to their feet_

_Now dance fucker dance_  
_Man he never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_  
_Take him out today_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far, kid, _I sang, making some phrases stand out.

_With a thousand lies_  
_And a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives, _Alice, Rose, and I sang.

_Slowly out of line_  
_And drifting closer in your sights_  
_So play it out I'm wide awake_  
_It's a scene about me_  
_There's something in your way_  
_And now someone is gonna pay_  
_And if you can't get what you want_  
_Well it's all because of me, _Drake sang.

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_Man, I never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you_

_And now you'll lead the way_  
_Show the light of day_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far, kid_  
_Trust, deceived!, _I sang alone_._

_With a thousand lies_  
_And a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_He never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you, _Rose and I sang.

_So dance, fucker, dance_  
_I never had a chance_  
_It was really only you, _Alice sang.

_With a thousand lies_  
_And a good disguise_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives_

_Clever alibis_  
_Lord of the flies_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_Hit 'em right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives, _Drake, Alice, Rose, and I finished. The minute we did, Royce and the Hammer hit Horace right between the eyes...or at least as close as they could get. Drake, Rose, Alice, Royce, Dennis, Billy, and I ran for our lives. I heard a faint roar but that just made me run faster. After a minute more minutes of running, the adrenaline started wearing off, letting me feel all the pain of my injuries and the stress I was putting on my muscles. I could see Alice was having the same problem. We promptly collapsed as the house shifted. I didn't have the energy to keep myself awake anymore. With that, I fell into the realm of unconscious, regardless of any danger.

* * *

**_Well, there was chapter 14. If you would listen to the lyrics, you would hear they were explaining the plan of 'hit 'em right between the eyes' and 'see 'em running for their lives'._**

**_I like the song so I made it so the story would wrap around the consept of it. _**

**_Reviews are read and replied to._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I own nothing. This is for TheWrittenRedFox and AliceAlecMoon.**_

* * *

**Alex's P.O.V:**

"Wake up dammit!" I heard someone yell before pain engulfed my stomach. I sat straight up, my eyes shooting open. I grabbed whatever hit me and used it to hit it's owner.

"OW...stop it, it's not my fault I thought you were in a coma." Royce yell, trying to protect himself from the bat.

"Yes it is! If nothing hit my head, I'm not in a fucking coma!" I responded, stopping. When he sighed in relief, I hit him again before putting the bat down and grabbing my stomach.

"What was that last hit for?" he asked, rubbing the area where it hit. I smirked.

"It was just for good measure." I replied. Royce pulled me to my feet. I wobbled a little. Royce put an arm on my shoulder to steady me.

"How long was I out?" I questioned, looking at my surroundings. He smirked.

" 'bout an hour or two. Boy, you can sleep through anything Doll." he teased. I smirked.

"What did you call me?" I asked innocently, knowing he forgot about the earily incident when he called me 'Doll'.

"Doll...why?" he questioned. I hit him across the back of the head.

"My name's Alex, not Doll!" I growled. As he glared at me, I glared back. After five minutes of comically glaring we broke into a fit of laughter. After we stopped laughing, my laugh was still going. He looked at me confused after seeing I had stopped laughing. I shrugged.

"Shit!" I muttered a few minutes later, realizing I wasn't the only person who had that laugh. Royce must I figured it out when he saw my expression of shock. We turned our heads slowly to face Ryan. He looked at me with a blank look in his eyes. He turned to look at Royce, his laughter ceasing. I could see an insane rage appear in his eyes. I leaned towards Royce, who was sitting there in shock.

"I think he's in dad mode right now, which would mean he think you like me. The only advise I have is run as fast and far as you can." I whispered in his ear. He turned to look me in the eyes.

"What!" he yelled/whispered. I smirked.

"Oh, yeah. Here's revenge for callin' me Doll." He looked at me in fear. I leaned over and kissed him. I pulled away after a few seconds. He had a dazed look on his face. Ryan roared before charging at him. That seemed to knock him out of his trance. He shot up like a bullet, glared at me with a look of anger and something I couldn't identify, before running dodging Ryan and running away, his bat left forgotten at my side. After I lost view of them, I stood up and picked up his bat, swinging it over my shoulder.

'Suckers' I mentally laughed.

* * *

_**There was chapter 15, hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to update.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry I haven't update lately my loyal fans.**_

_**I own nothing except Alex...damn, please tell me I ain't the only author who is getting tired of having to say that?**_

_**Okay, anyone who gets sick easily should not read this chapter or skip over the gory parts. This chapter goes out to all my torture loving readers *insane laughter***_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I only had a minute to imagine the pain Royce would be put through if Ryan caught him. I was knocked out of my sadistic thoughts when I heard a terror filled wail.

"Dammit Rose!" I cursed before running in the direction of the still ringing scream. The sight I found when I finally got there made me so angry a mad Jackal would look like a butterfly. Rose was curled in a ball, bleeding cuts littering her back through the back of her shredded top. The Angry Princess stood over her, now bloodied knife in hand. I felt like all restraint I had on my emotions broke when I saw Dana dig the knife into Rose's arm, making her wail even louder. I must have been so focused on the fore told torture the Angry Princess had coming cause Rose's screams didn't bother me. With a roar I lunged at Dana, so fast she didn't probably have time to even process the roar before I was ramming her into the ground.

"You bitch, I told you to leave them out of this!" I clawed at her face, making her scream. I was going to make her regret ever even being alive all those years ago. I stopped for a minute to grab her knife. I stabbed the knife into her shoulder and twisted it with one hand, my other hand leaving deep claw marks on her neck, arms, and face. Rose must have gone unconscious cause all I heard now was the Angry Princess's wails.

"Feel her pain! You will regret ever crossing me!" My roared somehow rose to a volume that was louder than her own. I took the knife out of her shoulder at an angle, making even more damage. I took the knife to her stomach, stabbing her in the naval (belly-bottom) over and over again. Only the sound of the harsh breathing of Rose, Dana, and me, along with the stabbing were the only noises, Dana's voice gone. I took the knife and stabbed it through her thigh, hearing the sound of metal against glass, telling me it went completely through it. I left it to sit there, taking my hands to the hole in her stomach where her naval once was. I plunged my hands into the gory and bloody mess. I clawed whatever I could reach, literally tearing her apart inside to out. By now everything was covered in blood. I stopped for a second to look at her face to see if she was still awake, she was. As I stopped her eyes opened slightly to look at me, to see if I had gained my sanity and humanity back, I hadn't.

"Your eyes are still too pretty, with Rose, she felt so much pain her eyes were sealed shut." I said, my voice a low growl. Dana whimpered. I took the knife out of her thigh, before taking both of her wrists, putting them over her head, and stabbing the knife through them. Now she couldn't try to grab at her bleeding wounds. I brought my blood and gut covered hand to her face to gently peel her eyes open. Dana's eyes darted around, pleading at me to leave. I smirked, knowing that her wounds wouldn't kill her since she was already dead, but what I was about to do would leave her blind forever. I used one hand to keep her eye open, the other going to the side of her eye as if to scoop it out. I dug two fingers so that they were slightly behind the eye, my thumb going to the other side. With that, I squeezed hard for a few seconds before ripping the about to pop eye out of the socket. I repeated the process with the other eye. I took the knife from her wrists before using it to sever the nerve and cords that kept the eyes connected to the skull (can't think of another way to explain it).

"Remember, you deserved all of this." I roared, my anger suddenly spiking. Just as I was about to being the knife down on her uningured thigh, I was stopped.

"Alex, stop!" Alice screamed as Drake lifted me from Dana, throwing me to the ground and taking the knife. Whatever over took me left, leaving me covered in blood, guts, muscle, and eyes. Alice was kneeled over Rose, who was still in a curled position in the corner, unconscious. Drake was still in the same position of holding and restraining me, his eyes on the mess I caused though. I started to cry, the full force of what I had just done hitting me. I was soon swept into someones arms. I peeked up to see a ill faced Royce. Drake walked out of the room, Rose in his arms. Alice stopped to look at my broken state.

"Royce, please follow us with Alex. Alex...it's okay." As she walked ahead of us, I realized this is what true friends are, no matter what, they always will be there for you. As I glanced back through teary eyes, I saw Ryan looking at the passed form of the Angry Princess in satisfactory and pride, probably that this is what rage could drive me to. As we reached the living room, Royce lied me down on a couch before sitting down at my feet. Rose was lied on the opposite couch, her head in a sleepy Alice's lap. Drake was already asleep in a near by chair. Before I could go to sleep a song came on. It reminded me of what I had just done.

(Bodies...by: Drowning Pool)

_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Beaten why for _  
_Can't take much more _

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go _

_One - Nothing wrong with me _  
_Two - Nothing wrong with me _  
_Three - Nothing wrong with me _  
_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

_One - Some-thing's got to give _  
_Two - Something's got to give _  
_Three - Some-thing's got to give _  
_Now _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Push me again _  
_This is the end _

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go _

_One - Nothing wrong with me _  
_Two - Nothing wrong with me _  
_Three - Nothing wrong with me _  
_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

_One - Some-thing's got to give _  
_Two - Something's got to give _  
_Three - Some-thing's got to give _  
_Now _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Skin against skin blood and bone _  
_You're all by yourself but you're not alone _  
_You wanted in now you're here _  
_Driven by hate consumed by fear _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_One - Nothing wrong with me _  
_Two - Nothing wrong with me _  
_Three - Nothing wrong with me _  
_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

_One - Some-thing's got to give _  
_Two - Something's got to give _  
_Three - Some-thing's got to give _  
_Now _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _  
_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_The floor...The floor...The floor...The floor _

As the song ended, so did my stay in the realm of aware and consciousness.

* * *

_**Well, there was chapter 16. Hope you enjoyed...and didn't get sick...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I own nothing. Sorry for taking forever to update this pathetically short chapter.

* * *

**_

**Alex's P.O.V:**

"She's harmless!" I heard someone scream, even in my semi-asleep state I knew they were talking about me.

"Yeah right! You saw your self what she did to Dana!" They were annoying me.

"She got mad cause someone attacked her friends! Something happened when she met her dad, something changed in her. She got stronger, got more yet less emotional. Blame it all on him!" Thank you guys, but I don't deserve you to argue for me in your state.

"I will not stand for another Jackal, except she's worse, she can use her spiritual powers as pure, raw strength. If she stays alive and lets her powers grow she can turn into a monster, the Juggernaut and Jackal combined." they wanted me dead. They can all go to hell!

"Leave her alone!" even though they are defending me, I wish they would be more quiet about it.

"You are as much as a threat as her! You are a-"

"Shut up! You will not talk about Alice that way!" I roared, my last restraint gone. I got up, my body still sore from my over using it. I turned to face the person accusing me. It was the Dire Mother, who was now shocked silent at my rage. I turned toward Alice, who looked more scared with my sudden outburst then at the grotesques short figure of the Dire Mother.

"I'm glad you're defending me, but couldn't you've done it a little quieter and not 5 feet away from me?" I whined, pouting slightly. Rose and Alice's faces broke out into smirks.

"Nope!" they laughed, after a second I joined in myself. After the laughter ended, I dragged my still slightly sore body off the suddenly heaven-like couch. After stretching, I hunched down to look into the Dire Mother's eyes, my own cold.

"So what were you saying 'bout me? I know you were, so don't lie, just spit it out." my voice was a cold tone with a venomous undertone. I saw a slightly shudder run down everyone's spines.

"Y-you are a danger, to both ghosts and h-humans alike. You need to be k-k-killed." her stutters and pathetic voice showing her already obvious emotions. I nodded, already feeling everyone's shock at my agreement.

"That is true, I don't deny being a threat. But...I am not going to die easily or soon, so don't get your hopes up. I am nowhere near invincible, as you people seem to think I am. I will die, whether now or later. But for the moment, I am not ready to go, so deal with it." I barked out the last sentence, my eyes blazing. She backed away, her motion seemed to trigger her son/bodyguard into action. The Great Child stepped in between us. I could sense his killer intent, that he was going to attack me. I stepped out of his striking range, straightening to my normal height. I was shorter than him by a couple feet. I vaguely wondered how much taller Horace is than him. I thought I was prepared for anything, I guess I was wrong.

'I'm gonna die or get seriously hurt.' was my thoughts as the Great Child did a cheap shot, he threw the ax at me. I had no time to move out of it's path. I shut my eyes on instict. I stood there for a few seconds before opening my eyes. All I saw was a pale blue and white ripped shirt.

"Horace!" my voice was nothing more than a whisper. I peaked around him. The Great Child was looking fearfully at Horace. I looked up at Horace's face, straining my neck to be able to. He was looking like an insane anger-induced killer. The ax was now being snapped in two by his tightening grip. I stepped out in front of him. Alice and Rose looked relieved, Drake was subtly trying to drag them away, giving me an apologetic look. I nodded, almost unnoticeable.

"Horace," all eyes snapped towards me, some wondering if I had a death wish, others filled with worry, "I'm okay, I'm not hurt. See?" I said, jestering to myself. He gave me a quick yet thorough look over. He seemed to calm down slightly, but he still looked pissed. I may be mad and vengeful at the Great Child and the Dire Mother for attacking me, but Horace trying to kill them yet only being able to torture them was something I didn't wish on anyone in my sane state.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" broke the silence of the room. Royce came running in, hiding behind me. Only now did I notice that he was there when I went to sleep, yet not when I woke up. Ryan came running in a short second after, growling. Royce was glaring at me.

"This is your falt! Even after you went to sleep, the psycho kept chasing and trying to murder me!" he was slowing moving to the door, using me as a shield. He froze, I followed his line of sight. The Jackal and the Juggernaut were slowly but surely edging towards us, death glares aimed at Royce.

"Oh shit!" I muttered, knowing Royce's and my only escape plan was to run like hell out of there. Just as they attacked, the house started to shift. Royce and I falling backwards. My landing was comforted by Royce, who I landed on top of. I rolled off him. We both looked up, seeing Ryan and Horace banging in rage on the glass. We fell back onto the floor. There was complete silence for a moment. We started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You are one lucky bastard."

* * *

_**Okay so there was the pathetically short chapter 17. Review or no next chapter.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_I own nothing._**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

After our laughter subsided, I got up, dragging Royce with me. As I dragged away I could he was teasing Ryan and Horace by making faces at them and pointed to our clasped hands. Ryan was scratching on the glass for all he was worth and Horace was punching the glass, a promise for death in his eyes.

"If they try to kill you, I won't stop them." I warned Royce, who just ignored me. As we were walking I heard cries, but they were very faint.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered to the now calm Royce. He nodded.

"Let's see what it is." With that we followed the cries, which were gradually becoming louder and louder. As we entered a room I saw Dana curled up on a blood stained bed. Royce's normally emotional face was blank.

"Is this...what I did?" I asked horrified. Dana was completely mutilated. Dana's cries silenced as she heard my voice.

"Please l-leave! Don't hurt me!" she pleaded, trying to curl into a ball even tighter. I dropped to my knees.

"I'm so sorry Dana, I never meant to do this to you. I was just protecting Rose! I'm not a monster, I'm not a threat..." I was talking to myself more than her now.

"Just leave me be. Just let me try to die again. Please just leave!'' Her repetitive sobs broke me. Royce picked me up and walked out of the room. He carried until we could no longer hear Dana. As he sat me down, I realized we were in a kitchen. My stomach felt like was trying to drag me to the pantry. I let it. I grabbed some random food and ate up, my first meal since walking into this hell hole.

"Oh, how I have missed food!" I moaned, eating a chip. I pushed all thought of Dana and blood from my mind. Royce smirked at me.

"You have absolutely no manners. Maybe I should take the food away." He teased. I glared at him half-heartedly over my pile of food. I got up and went to the fridge. I grabbed a Mountain Dew and chugged it down.

_"Manners are not important to me at the moment!" was my reply. As I was rumaging through the fridge, a familiar song came on. It was called **My Black Dahlia** by Hollywood Undead._

_I loved you_  
_You made me _  
_Hate me _  
_You gave me_  
_Hate see _  
_It saved me_  
_And these tears are deadly_  
_You feel that?_  
_I ripped back_  
_Every time you tried to steal that_  
_You feel bad?_  
_You feel sad?_  
_I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that!_  
_It was my heart_  
_It was my life_  
_It was my start _  
_It was your knife_  
_This strife, it dies_  
_This life and these lies_  
_These lungs have sung _  
_This song for too long_  
_And its true, I hurt too, remember __I love you._

_And I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same_  
_I'm sorry, oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, no. no._  
_And I've been abused, I feel so used_  
_because of you_  
_I'm sorry, oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ,no. no._

_I wish I could have quit you_  
_I wish i never missed you_  
_And told you that i loved you every time I fucked you_  
_The future that we both drew_  
_And all the shit we've been threw_  
_Obsessed with the thought of you_  
_The pain just grew and grew. _  
_How could you do this to me?_  
_Look at what I made for you_  
_It never was enough, and the world is what I gave to you_  
_I used to be love struck _  
_And now I'm just fucked up_  
_Pulling my sleeve and see the pattern of my cuts._

_And I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same_  
_I'm sorry, oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, no. no._  
_And I've been abused, I feel so used_  
_because of you_  
_I'm sorry, oh sorry, I'm sorry ,no. no._

_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest_  
_And your tears are dried up now_  
_You just lay without a sound_  
_Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest_  
_And my fears are over now,_  
_I can leave with my head down._

_And I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same_  
_I'm sorry, oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, no. no._  
_And I've been abused, I feel so used_  
_because of you_  
_I'm sorry, oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry ,no. no._

_Sorry(6x) I'm sorry, no._

"The story of my life." I laughed bitterly. Royce just seemed to be thinking. The thing I knew he was inspecting my arms. They had random scars from just getting hurt, attacked, and some I had no recollection of.

"None of these are self inflicted." I tore my arm away from him, glaring softly.

"Let's go, I'm full." before leaving I made sure to grab a bag and put drinks and food in it for later.

"You are so weird." Royce teased, watching me put all the items I could in the small bag.

"I know, but that's weird coming from a dead guy who almost lost his 'precious jewels'." was my cruel response, said with a smirk.

"You bitch, that was a low blow." he glared at me. I just stuck out my tongue childishly. We walked out of the room after a couple of minutes, Royce giving me the silent treatment. I rolled my eyes at his attitude and actions. I soon got bored and hummed along to the currently playing song, which was **Here it Goes Again**. I stepped in beat with the song, annoying Royce. It only took a few minutes.

"Will you stop god dammit! It's fucking annoying, Doll!"..."Ow, what the hell was that for!"

"I warned you not to call me 'doll'...you might want to put ice on that." I suggested, pointed at his swelling head.

"Is it possible to get a concussion when you're dead?''

"I don't know, I'll hit you again and we'll find out." he grimaced and moved away from me.

"Never mind, let's not test that theory." Our conversation was broken by footsteps. And around the corner came...

* * *

_**Well, there was chapter 18. Try to guess who it is, the person who guesses correctly before I put out the next chapter gets a shout out.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Well, here's chapter 19, enjoy. Sorry it took me forever to write, I had a major case of writer's block.**_

_**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ALEX!**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

And around the corner came...Kathy and Arthur. Royce tensed slightly beside me. Arthur looked worried, Kathy looked jealous.

"Alex, step away from the Torn Prince. Run!" Arthur pleaded. I smirked.

"You really think he could hurt me? You forget just who's daughter I am Arthur." I reminded him calmly. He shivered as he remembered.

"Who your dad is no concern to me. Now take a hike." Kathy sneered. I glared at her. She seemed to shrink slightly.

"Hey Alex, let's get going. We need to track down the rest." Royce suggested, dragging me forward. As we passed Kathy and Arthur, who was ignoring our existance, I decided to show Kathy just what would happen if she pissed me off.

"Oh yeah, you saw what happened to Dana right? That was my doing." I hissed in her ear. With that, I let myself be dragged away. After 5 minutes of Royce dragging me, I decided I'd had enough.

"That eager to find Alice? You must really like her." I teased. Royce blushed but other than that kept walking.

"No, I want to get as far away from Kathy as possible. The girl is a fucking stalker and thinks she owns me." was he reply. I smirked.

"I could see that." was my retort. I pulled my hand away from him and opted to walk beside him. I hummed along with the current song playing, **World so Cold **by Three Days Grace.

"Just wondering, how many songs do you have on that ipod?" Royce questions randomly. I shrug.

"I don't know, I think 782 or something." I guessed. He nodded.

"That would explain why a song hasn't repeated once in all this time." Royce said. After zoning off, I was abruptly brought back to earth when I tripped on a stair. I landed in a way so my forehead and chin landed on a step, leaving the rest of my face spared. Royce's laughter from behind made me all the more irritated. I randomly kicked out.

"OW!" Royce howled. I turned around to see him curled up on the floor, holding the area I kicked. I started laughing so hard I had to lean into the steps. Royce tried to glare at me but failed miserably. I laughed even harder somehow.

"What's so funny?" I tilted my head up, just now noticing Alice standing on the stairs above me. I pointed at where I kicked Royce, struggling to breathe. I could see Alice was straning to not laugh her ass off as well.

"Hey, I feel your pain. Rose kicked me in the balls too 2 years ago." Drake sympathized, showing up from behind Alice. He walked down the steps carefully so he didn't trip on us. He helped Royce up.

"Thanks." Royce said, glaring at me and Alice. Alice was slowly picking me up and dragging me up the stairs.

"I didn't mean to and you know it." I claimed, meeting his glare. Drake stepped out of in between our glaring contest.

"Hurry up, the reason Drake and I found you two is because we were being chased by that fat son of a bitch the Great Child.'' Drake said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Alice said sheepishly. I snorted, slapping her up the side of the head. I got up.

"Well, let's go the way you came, I think you lost them, I can't sense anyone coming this way." I started up the stairs.

"What do you mean, you can't sense anyone?" Royce asked, glaring at me. I nervously poked my fingers together.

"Well, I can kind of sense a ghost or person's presence." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Royce sweatdropped.

"That could've been useful when we were search for your friends."

"Sorry?" I asked more than apologized.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry!'' Royce bolted towards me. I ran up the stairs, laughing as Alice tripped Royce.

"Run!" Alice ran beside me, Royce chasing us.

"Why do you people leave me!"

* * *

_**Well, there was chapter 19. Reviews are precious.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Well, here is the long awaited chapter 20. I thought I give you more info on some of the characters, so bare with me._**  
**_I own nothing!_**

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

Drake tackled me as he caught up to us finally. I just laughed, pushing him off me. He pouted as Alice smacked him in the head.

"Hey, she's the one who ran from me." Drake whined. I just smirked. Royce hulled Drake up, nearly sending him to the floor again. Luckily, Drake managed to steady himself.

"Come on let's-" I started walking, only to run into something. I bounced off of whatever it was with a soft oomph!

"Ow! What the hell!" I yelled, standing up. Only to look straight into the eyes of...

**Rose's POV:**

I was all alone, like always. Alex was no where to be found, nor Alice. My only shread of relief came from the fact I hadn't ran into a ghost yet. After 20 more minutes of walking I found a small study. I practically fell into the large plush chair.

'I wonder if we're ever going to get out. Eventually we will run out of food and stave to death, that is if the ghosts don't kill us yet.' I comtemplated. Alex's chance of survival were high, Alice's were okay, but Drake and me are basicly the dead walking. I curled up into a ball in the chair, whimpering slightly.

'To Alex, everything is okay. She can fight on par with some of the ghosts, even scare some of them. I need to convince her to find the main room in the house that controls it. Maybe her knowledge of machines will come in handy and she can unlock the house!...Oh God, I'm going to die here!' I whimpered again. I just wanted to go back home, even if there was not much to go back to. My past may not be as bad as Alex's and Alice's, but it wasn't exactly what most could call perfect. I grew up in a small apartment with my 3 siblings, our mother never there, our father couldn't have cared less about us. Due to the imence age differences between my siblings, we never associated with each other. We moved in first grade, and I was sent to a new school, right in the middle of the school year. During lunch I sat alone at a table. It was then Alice, known then as Amber (her real name), came over to me and sat with me. After an awkward silence, we bursted out laughing and became quick friends. We had to stick together in this cold world. Then in 5th grade, Alex came along. It was her first day in our class, and she was glaring at everyone who dared to look at her. Even back then, she could be such a sarcastic ass. The teacher had her sit next to Alice and me. I remember how afraid I was of her as she sat next to me. She didn't look normal. Her hair was black and silver, cut in a jagged, short design. Her eyes seemed to freeze everything on their path. We had to have lunch in the classroom for some reason that day. I was eating, chatting quietly with Alice when some of the boys started making fun of me. I still can't remember what they said. I had bent my head so no one would see my tears. But Alex must've, for not a minute later there was some loud wails of pain. I looked up, shocked to find Alex pinning 3 of the boys on the ground, forcing two on top of one boy by twisting their arms. I should've took notice at her fierce expression that she was dangerous. After that, we basicly forced her to be the third in or treo. It was safe to say that no one dared to mess with us. Alex was the strong one, Alice was the hyper one, and I was the silent one. Alex made me feel safe, so I slowly broke out of my shell with Alice's persistant encouragement.

'It's weird how only now do I think of how good I had it, when I think, and know, I am going to die.'

* * *

_**Well, there was chapter whatever. Reviews are loved.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Well, here is chapter 21. Sorry for not updating in awhile!**_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

_**Alice's POV:**_

Alex, Drake, and Royce were goofing off. Alex ran ahead of us only to be glomped by Royce. The action made my stomach turn into ice.

'So this is jealousy'. I could tell he liked her. Drake and Royce both. If only they knew she already was after another. In my boredom, I started to think about the past.

I had grown up as an only child with my mom and dad. We were constantly moving around so I never had many friends. But that all changed. We were renting a small home so we could move out easy. We were about to move out when my mom died. Before we were about to move, someone broke into the house when my dad wasn't home. He murdered her right in front of me. I can still remember her lifeless eyes as they stared at me. In the end, my dad and I didn't move. He went through all the motions of being alive but his eyes were glazed over. When fall had come around that year I was sent to school. There I met Rose. She was quiet and shy. We became best friends. We only had each other. I still have a scar from where one of the kids attacked me for protecting her. Then came along Alex. She was so cold, no one dared to talk to her beside the teachers. People mocked her black and silver hair behind her back. For a 5th grader, hair like her's was uncommon. After she became friends with Rose, I slowly began to trust her. One day when Rose was sick, I was all alone at school with Alex. She sat beside me, but other than that, she had nothing to do with me. When lunch came around I sat alone at a table. Alex was no where to be found. Then some girls came to the table I was sitting at. They made fun of me, they mocked the fact I had no mother, they said I was all alone. I put my head down, I didn't want them to see my face.

"You people are pathetic, picking on someone like that. You morons her mom was murdered! And Alice is not alone!" I had never heard Alex speak before then, she never talked. She voice was smooth and cold, but had a rough undertone. I looked up to see the girls scared, looking down at their 'leader' who now had a lovely black eye. After that, I accepted Alex fully. Rose, Alex and I were a trio, and no one was allowed in.

I stopped thinking of the past when I heard a soft 'oomph' come from Alex. Standing before her was...

**Alex's POV:**

"Hello little guy. Who are you?'' I asked the ghost boy standing in front of my. He smiled sweetly.

"Hi! I'm Robert Kriticos but most people call me Bobby." Bobby introduced himself. I stood up and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Bobby, I'm Alexandra Kuhn but most people call me Alex." He looked confused.

"Are you related to the Jackal, you seem too nice to be?'' He stated bluntly. I nodded.

"Yes, the Jackal is my father.'' Before he could say anything Alice stepped forward.

"I'm Alex's friend Alice. And this is Drake.'' she said. His eyes widened.

"3 living people, hurry you have to hide!" Bobby grabbed Alice's and mine arms, trying to tug us down the hall.

"Bobby, it's okay. There aren't any...er, many, ghosts who want to kill them." Royce finally spoke up. Bobby looked releaved. But we all tensed as we heard someone running down the hall towards us...

* * *

_**I like cliffhangers. Reviews are loved.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here's ch.22! Enjoy.**_

_**I own nothing...yet again. :'(**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

I looked up as Rose ran into view.

"Rose!" Alice yelled running toward her, stars in her eyes.

"Alice!" Rose yelled back, running faster. They seemed to be moving in slow motion to me.

"I bet you $20 they run into each other." I whispered to Drake. He smirked.

"I'm not betting on that, I know you'll scam me." he replied. Royce looked bored and Bobby was trying to sneak attack Royce from behind. I turned around just in time to watch Alice and Rose collide. Everyone but Rose and Alice, whom were now groaning on the floor, was laughing.

"You bastards!" Rose whined.

* * *

**Drake's POV:**

After I finished laughing, I helped Rose up. I must of pulled too hard because she now had her arms wrapped around me in an attempt to stay standing. After balancing herself she jumped away from me, her blush only one shade darker than mine.

"Sorry, I just lost my balance and..." she trailed off.

"It's okay, I pulled you too hard." I tried to soothe her. Her blush only got redder.

"Will you two stop flirting and hurry up before we leave you to the mercy of the other ghosts?" Alice yelled, walking beside Royce. They were already halfway down the hallway.

"We're coming!" I yelled back, seeing as Rose looked like she might faint.

'Why do I have to like the shy one?' I thought to myself as I took her hand and dragged her along. As we caught up with them, I swore I saw Royce give me a quick wink.

'Why would a ghost congradulate me on this new step in my love life?...Damn, my life is messed up...I blame Alex!'

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

Bobby was hanging on my arm, Royce was trying to spark a conversion with Alice, and Drake was still holding hands with Rose, both of them blushing a light scarlet.

'Grand, all my friends are falling for each other...wait, Drake is my friend right? He was my enemy before all this began so...' my thoughts trailed off.

"Hey Drake,'' I yelled, stopping appruptly. Royce and Alice almost ran into me.

"What?" he asked, curious. I wish I really knew if I could trust him.

"Are you really sticking with us because we're your friends or because we're your best chance at survival?" I asked, my tone cold. Drake looked shock, Alice looked hopeful, and Rose was turning pale.

"I-I, you!" Drake looked confused. Alice was starting to smirk, where as Rose was tightening her grip on Drake's hand.

"He's our friend now! I know he's been aweful to us in the past, but that was before we got to know him and vise virsa!" Rose had that rare anger in her eyes, along with a desperate edge. I sighed.

"Rose... I need to know, I need him to tell me that himself." I said gently, hoping that Alice wasn't going to add anything.

"I-I'm not sure. I never really trusted anyone but you people...you draw me out of the shell I have at school." Drake said, his eyes glancing down at a now happy Rose. She looked ready to jump up and down.

Alice looked ready to murder someone.

* * *

_**There was chapter 22! Will Alice fight with Drake, will Rose and Drake get together? Find out next time on Field Trip Gone Wrong!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, school's been hectic.**_

_**I own nothing but Alex!**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

Drake looked relieved as I smiled at his answer. Rose was on cloud nine. Royce was scared for Drake, for Alice looked ready to attack him.

"No! He is not one of us!" Alice yelled. Rose went pale, hiding behind Drake slightly.

"Alice..." I started.

"No! Alex, don't you dare try to calm me down. You know as well as me that he is no good." Alice hissed, eyes locked on Drake.

"We can't judge him on the mask he wears." I said, my icy voice cutting through Alice's resolve. Alice, a betrayed look in her eyes, tried to run. Royce grabbed her by the arm, spinning her into his chest for a hug. I grabbed Rose and Drake before tip-toeing away as not to ruin the moment.

"Let's go. Alice can handle herself." I whispered, a smirk casted at Alice. As we walked, I looked back to see Drake and Rose staring at each other with lovestruct eyes. I smiled faintly before taking a sharp turn, separating me from them.

'Damn, what's with all the love!' I thought. I drifted aimlessly through the hallways, thoughts elsewhere. It took me a while to come back to reality, and when I did, Billy was guiding me silently by the hand. My music, which was still drifting around, was now 'Lacie', a haunting piano piece. It made me shiver.

"This song...it brings back memories...'' Billy said so quietly I had to strain to hear him. I peeked at his face, crumpled as if he was crying.

"Billy...what memories?" I asked gently, a rare act of care. He stopped and turned to me. His sad, dead eyes stared at me.

"My mommy used to play piano. This song...just makes me feel sad.'' Billy whimpered. I smiled at him sadly.

"This reminds me of my mom too. At one time she was so loving, so caring. Yet she feared and hated my father too much to love me, she couldn't look past that I was his daughter. She wanted to forget, she wanted to forget what he did to her, she wanted to forget her own daughter!" I seethed, sadness and anger all I could feel. I felt a hand on my shoulder suddenly. I looked up to see Billy and Ryan. Through the bars of his headcage, my father gave me a smile, one that was only slightly insane. I gave my own weak smile in return. I turned to look at Billy. He still looked sad, but now an almost happy expression made itself known.

_'You can always stay, belong, with us.' _The silent offer, never spoken but still there.

"Maybe one day, but till then," I stood up from my kneeling position on the floor, ''I got a life to live for us all.''

* * *

_**There's chapter 23, sorry it's short, only had 20 minutes to write it.**_

_**Reviews are loved.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey guys, I know you all are probably pissed at me for not updating for so long, but you know me :3**_

_**Sorry for any errors.**_

_**I own nothing but Alex.**_

* * *

**Alex's POV:**

"How profound and serious you sound my dearest niece." Dennis teased, appearing out of nowhere. The previous conversion forgotten, we moved on, joking around on the way. Billy was holding my hand and skipping, Ryan was content just walking circles around us with a crazed smile cracking his face. Uncle Dennis had fun appearing and disappearing, annoying me to no end. I let Billy guide me to the bedroom I occupied after entering the glass house. I was in desperate need of a shower and a change of clothes...and some sleep wouldn't hurt.

"So how long have I been here?" I asked, not even sure myself. Dennis shrugged.

"We ghosts are useless with time. Time doesn't matter much to us sense we're dead." Billy explained, his wisdom betraying his youthful appearance.

"Wow, you guys are such a big help, what would I do without you?" I asked, sarcasm thick in my voice. Dennis smiled.

"Nice to feel appreciated!" I glared at him before trying to figure out how much time had really passed.

'My wounds from the bus crash are still healing, which means we haven't even been here more than a week. After I take a shower, I'll go find my ipod and look at the calendar.' I planned.  
'I wonder what happened to all the other students, have they all died yet? Did they manage to find a ride away from here?' I didn't have anymore time to think as it seems we had finally reached our destination.

"Well, thanks for helping me find my way but this is where we separate." I said, stepping into the warm bedroom. Billy smiled before running down the hall, Dennis did his disappearing thing, and Ryan laughed insanely before disappearing, his way of saying goodbye. I rolled my eyes before shutting and locking the door.

I then commenced in my plan of relaxing. I layed in the bathtub for 30 minutes before getting out. The water was a slight pink from all the dried blood that had glued itself to my skin. I put on a light blue robe before brushing out my hair. The dyed blue streaks in my hair had almost faded completely, leaving a raven effect. I finally grabbed my rose necklace. I hadn't worn it for a while for fear it would get damaged.

'The necklace that has been passed down through my mother's family...never imagined she would give it to me.'

That was when I noticed something odd. My hair, which had turned all black during my stay here, had steaks of silver in it again. The necklace was what kept me bound as a normal human.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews, yes even the ones that basicly told me to get my lazy ass in gear. Reviews are read and loved.**_


	25. Chapter 25

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating in so long but I fear there is nothing more to update. I am going to discontinue this story. And no, I am not going to let someone else continue it, this story just needs to be forgotten.

I have no desire to continue this story and even I must admit, like some of my reviews, that an OC is an unneeded addition to what should be a good fanfiction.


End file.
